Sengoku Jidai Bar
by Kuramagirl01
Summary: InuYasha is a bouncer at the most popular bar in Japan. He leads a normal life(as normal as a hanyou can have) until a young girl named Kagome starts working as a bartender at his bar.
1. We have a new girl?

"InuYasha! We've got some trouble down in the bar! Come on!" Sango yelled, as she ran up the stairs of the Sengoku Jidai bar, the hottest bar in Tokyo city.  
  
"Who is it this time Sango?" InuYasha asked, yawning and streching as he stood up from his chair.  
  
"It's just a regular. Miroku got a little too close to his girlfriend," Sango huffed, as she made her way down the stairs and into the battle arena of the bar, "One thing lead to another and now we have a full out brawl once again," Sango concluded, dodging a stray chair, as it went sailing through the air and strait into the wall.  
  
"Alright then, I guess break time is over," InuYasha said, cracking his knuckles and walking confidently into the brawl.   
  
After a few minutes of serious pounding on InuYasha's part, the brawl was concluded with InuYasha throwing the causes out the door and telling them to never return with a girlfriend again.   
  
"Miroku, why is it that I always have to bail you out of everything you perverted and poor excuse for a bouncer!" InuYasha yelled, after the bar was calm and under control again.  
  
"InuYasha, I am hurt!" Miroku said, feining fake sadness, "How can you say such a thing to your best friend since childhood?"  
  
"Very easily as a matter of fact," InuYasha said flatly, as he resumed his previous position with his feet up on the table and his cair leaned back, "Must I remind you that a bouncer is for keeping the bar in order and not for making them into war zones!?"  
  
"I know, InuYasha, but this girl..."  
  
"Was so radiant that the stars in the sky looked dim?" Inu Yasha said, finishing off Miroku's sentence for him, "please, you fall "in love" with any pretty face that walks in here, provided it's a woman."  
  
"That is untrue and you know it," Miroku said huffily, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
InuYasha meerly smirked at this and reached for his bottle of sake. The one good thing about being a bouncer was the fact that he got free booze and had a chance to fight legally without the hasle of police. InuYasha had lived in the city since he could remember. Because of the fact that he was a half demon and his mother was human, his mother and himself were forever under threat, needless to say, InuYasha's childhood wasn't a very pleasent one. Things only turned for the worse when his mother was killed in a drive by shooting one day by those very same people that bullied them day in and day out. After that, InuYasha was forced to live alone, untill he met Miroku...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a cold and rainy day in the slums of Tokyo city. The lightning flashed, lighting up the surrounding area for a few seconds before the thunder crashed soundly in the distance. A little boy with long silver hair and fuzzy dog ears, which are flat against his head in attempt to keep the water out, sits in the corner of an alley with his eyes clenched tightly together and his arms wrapped tightly around his knees in an effort to keep dry.  
  
"Why are you sitting out here in the rain?"   
  
The boy looked up slightly through his bangs to see another boy with dark black hair and dark blue eyes standing over him with an umbrella in hand.   
  
"Get away from me human, don't you know who I am?" The boy with the silver hair asks, still concealing his eyes behind his hair.  
  
"No, should I know who you are?" the boy with the umbrella asked, bowing an then holding out his hand, "do you know who I am? I'm Miroku Houshi."  
  
"Feh," The boy with silver hair scoffs and turns away from the boy called Miroku's hand, "You don't want to do that."  
  
"Why? My dad taught me it's polite to shake hands when you meet a new person," Miiroku said, looking at the other boy curiously.  
  
"Bercause I am a hanyou, half breed, the most hated part of the world," The boy said, standing up and revealing his shocking golden eyes and small dog ears that twitched as rain entered them.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that cool trick with your eyes and ears!?" Miroku asked excitedly, taking a step closer to the surpised hanyou.  
  
"Wha-wha..." the Hanyou studdered, quite taken a back.  
  
"You wanna see my cool trick?" Miroku asked, as he grabbed at some beads around his wrist and hands, revealing a small dark hole in his hands which started to pull in some of the surrounding rain, "my dad says that it will become bigger and much more powerful as I grow older, but for some reason he says it's not a good thing," Miroku finished, putting the rosery back around his hand.  
  
"...Feh, stupid human..." the hanyou scoffed, as the rain stopped and he started to walk in the oppostite direction.  
  
"No, my name is Miroku!" he said, as he ran to catch up with the hanyou, "Hey, what's your name anyways.  
  
"... InuYasha," the hanyou said, after a few seconds of hesitation.  
  
"InuYasha huh? Cool name! Say, you can come and live with me and..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hm, once an idiot, always an idiot," InuYasha mumbled to himslef, after taking a swig of his drink.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Miroku yelled indignantly, "How can you say that to someone who is practically your brother!?"  
  
"Like I said before, very easily," InuYasha said offhandedly, looking over in Miroku's direction, "besides, I don't need another brother. The one I have is already bent on killing me."  
  
"Oh yeah, Sessshomaru right?" Miroku said, remembering what InuYasha said about his demon half brother. Apparently Sesshomaru was the first son of InuYasha's father and held a passionate hate against InuYasha and his disceased human mother. In the past Sesshomaru tried numerous times to kill InuYasha, but the sword that he inherited, the Tenseiga, was no match for the Tetsaiga, which InuYasha possessed. Needless to say, InuYasha made out lucky and was still alive and working as a succsessful adult.  
  
Because InuYasha was once engaged to the owners sister, Kikyou, InuYasha was automatically given a job. However, the engagemant was short lived when InuYasha foud out of Kikyou's betrayal. She had been cheating on InuYasha with his rival Naraku. Both Naraku and InuYasha were half demon, so one would think that they would get along, but, both also harbored feelings for the enticing woman and thus became bitter rivals. As fate would have itm however, Kikyou quikly lost intrest in both the hanyou's and ran away to America with her multi-millionare husband. Now, you would think that the two would just let bygones be bygones right? wrong! Naraku was bent on the idea that it was InuYasha's fault and thus they still hated eachother.  
  
Still, InuYasha managed to continue on with his life as a bouncer at the most popular bar in Tokyo, Sengoku Jidai, and was able to live in his own fairly decent apartment next to Miroku and Sango.  
  
"So, how about a drink with me Sango?" Miroku asked, placing his hand a little too low on Sango's back.  
  
"Humph, you pervert," Sango said, slapping Miroku across the face, leaving a noticable red hand print, "I wouldn't have a drink with you even if I wasn't busy training th new girl."  
  
"Sango I am hur... wait," Miroku stopped himself in mid-sentence as he caught onto what Sango said, "We have a new girl?"  
  
"Yes, and Her name is Kagome Higurashi," Sango said, pointing to a girl standing in the corner of the bar, downstairs.  
  
"Hey, she's pretty cute..." Miroku said, before realizing the glare he was recieving from Sango, and quickly changing his story, "but definatly not as cute as you Sango!" Miroku shifted closer to InuYasha, who was looking at the girl closely, "so what do you think InuYasha... huh?"  
  
"K-Kiyou... no, it can't be..."  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Huh huh!? It's so short that I am rather ashamed of myself, but it also is pretty late *yawn*. Anyways, this is my first attemp at an InuYasha fanfiction and an AU for that matter. Please review my story. I'll need at least some constructive nice reviews in order to continue. Please please please! I really want to continue! Arigato gozamasu, Minna san!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... *sniff* It's so... not... fair! 


	2. My name is Kagome! Not Kikyou!

A/N: Okay, I usually put my thoughts at the end of the chapter, but I just wanted to warn you before hand that this is going to be really plot convenienced and highly improbable. But hey! This is an AU right!?  
  
"Well, are two just going to stare at the poor girl all day or are you going to walk down there and introduce yourselves!?" Sango yelled, seeing Kagome shift nearvously under InuYasha and Miroku's critical gaze.  
  
"Yo, InuYasha!" Miroku waved his hand in front of the transfixed boy's face, "let's go say hello."  
"Wait!" InuYasha grabbed Miroku by the collar of his shirt and pulled him next to him, "Doesn't she look just like Kikyou?"  
  
"Huh, Hmm..." Miroku leaned a little further over the railing and then stood back up straight, "It's incredable! They could be twins!"   
  
"That's it! Lets go, right now!" Sango grabbed both the gawking boy's collars and dragged them down the stairs, "you are going to be civilized for once in your lives and say hello properly."  
  
"Oh, Sango you're back!" Kagome said, as Sango walked toward her smiling with two boys trailing behind her, "who are they?"  
  
"Kagome, these are the bars two best bouncers," Sango said, unconsiously grabbing the two bouncers and pushing them in front of her, "Go on boys, say hello.  
  
"Sango, we're not children, we can take care of introductions by ourselves, "Miroku said, conveniently missing Sango's mumbled comment, "you could've fooled me..."  
  
"I am Miroku Houshi, my fair lady," Miroku said, taking Kagome's hand in his own and kissing it lighly, while Kagome blushed furiously and Sango's eye twitched slightly.  
  
"Oh my..." Kagome said, rather speechless, before InuYasha stepped in.  
  
"Don't be fooled by his 'charming' act, Miroku is just a pervert dressed like a monk that has lustful intentions towards women," InuYasha mumbled.  
  
"InuYasha, I am hurt! You know I only go for the radient beautiful ones," Miroku said, winking at Kagome, who was currently preoccupied, to Miroku's dismay.  
  
"Your name is rather interesting, InuYasha, was it?" Kagome looked at InuYasha sceptically, "why?"  
  
"Huh? Can't you tell by... ah! InuYasha stop hiding behind those shades and show your ears!" Miroku said, swipping InuYasha's sun glasses from his face.  
  
"Miroku! If he doesn't want her to know then leave him be!" Sango said, swatting Miroku's hands away from groping distance.  
  
"Know what?" Kagome asked, looking curiously at the seemingly normal young man with the odd name in front of her.  
  
"This," InuYasha looked up from under the shadow of his bangs and allowed his ears to perk up from the top of his head.  
  
"Oh Wow! How cute are you!?" Kagome gasped, practically launching herself at InuYasha's ears and rubbing them between her fingers.  
  
"Hey wench! Get off of me!" InuYasha yelled, after getting over the initial shock and pushing the Kikyou look alike away from him.  
  
"Oh sorry! I just used to have a dog when I lived with my family at Sunset shrine," Kagome said, backing off.  
  
"You used to live at a shirine Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, giving Kagome a once over again.  
  
"Yes, I used to be a priestess, before I decided to go to collage to become a doctor," Kagome said, looking away from the glaring hanyou, "I am appling for a job here because I need the money for classes."  
  
"Oh, I see!" Sango said, smiling as she walked up next to Kagome, "Well, lets introduce you to the boss and get you in some proper clothes!"  
  
"Proper clothes? What's wrong with what I have on?" Kagome asked, pulling at her white sweater.  
  
"You don't think we're all dressed like this for fun do you?" Sango asked, pointing to InuYasha's red kimono and haori, Miroku's traditional monk garb, and her own kimono, "this Sengoku Jidai bar and you have to dress the part!"  
  
"Um... okay..."   
  
(A/N: sorry to interupt... my own story, but I just wanted to tell you that they are all wearing what they wear in the series (except for Kagome, she has to wear something other than her school uniform. It just wouldn't fit you know.) AnyWays, sorry for that. Scroll on down!)  
  
After a few minutes of being in the back room with Sango, Kagome re-emerged wearing a white and red priestess outfit with her hair tied behind her head in the expected way (like when she looked like Kikyou in the first comic book and the... third episode of the anime I believe.) This only seemed to piss InuYasha off more for reason's unknown to Kagome. After a few minutes of being under InuYasha unnerving glare, Kagome finally decided to ask Sango what the deal was.  
  
"Sango," Kagome turned to Sango, as she filled another shot glass, "why does InuYasha keep staring, or better yet, glaring at me?"  
  
"Oh, I guess it's because you resemble his fiance," Sango said, offhandly, as she filled an order for 15 shots of brandy and a bottle of Sake.  
  
"Well, wouldn't that be a good thing?" Kagome asked, catching another glance at InuYasha, who haden't relented in his glaring, then returning her glance at Sango, who was filling orders at a record pace.  
  
"Huh? How do you figure?" Sango asked, momentarily stopping her work and looking at Kagome, "How is that a good thing?"  
  
"Well, why would it be a bad thing?" Kagome asked, looking confused, "You said I look like his fiance, right?"  
  
"Oh! Did I say fiance?" Sango said, knocking herself on the head and then returning to her work, "I meant to say ex-fiance. She apparently was the sister to the owner and she left InuYasha for an American millionare. So I guess he has good reason to not like you, especially since you are wearing the uniform she used to wear."  
  
"What!? That's no reason to hate me! Especially since he just met me!" Kagome yelled exasperated, throwing her hands over her head, "I'm going to have a talk with him!"   
  
"Oh wait!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm before she could leave the bar area, and deposited a bottle of Sake into her hand "here, at least act like you have a worth while purpose,"   
  
"What!? This is worth while!" Kagome fumed, glaring at the sake bottle.  
  
"Yeah but, you don't want to get in trouble with Kaede on your first day, that and InuYasha may need something to smooth him over," Sango said, before returning once again to her work.  
  
"Ugh1 Fine then!" Kagome gave in to Sango's resoning and headed for the stairs with the Sake in hand.  
  
InuYasha decide it would be a good idea to return to his real job, which wasn't watching the new girl like a hawk. Much to his dismay, Miroku had come up a few seconds prior and informed InuYasha that it was his turn to stand guard at the door. InuYasha hated that job for two current reasons. First off, it was snowing outside and he hated getting cold, wet snow in his ears, and the second reason being, he wouldn't be able to glare at the new girl anymore. None the less, if he wanted to keep his job, than he actually had to do it, so he got out of his chair and made his way to the stairs. (A/N: now, who can guess what is going to happen?)  
  
"Ah!" Kagome yelled as she bumped into something tall and firm in front of her, namely InuYasha.  
Kagome windmilled her hands in attempt to keep her balance, but she failed. She lost her footing and would've fallen down the stairs if InuYasha haden't grabbed the collar of Kagome's kimono to hold her steady. However, the bottle of Sake wasn't so lucky as it flew out of her grasp and hit the ground, shattering into a million peices.  
  
"Oi bitch! What the hell are you doing!?" InuYasha yelled after letting go of Kagome before she realized he was touching her.  
  
"Uh! Me!? I should be asking you the same thing!" Kagome yelled indignantly, "You're the one who almost killed me!"  
  
"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! What are you coming up here for anyways? I have a job to do you know?" InuYasha yelled, walking around and past Kagome on the stairs.  
  
"Well so do I! I was bringing you this!" Kagome yelled, poining at the shattered mess on the floor and then glaring at InuYasha when she found out he was ignoring her and was headed for the door, "ohhh!" Kagome fumed, before walking to get a mop and a broom to clean up the mess that 'InuYasha' made.  
  
InuYasha was standing guard at the door like he was supposed to when he spotted his worst nightmare making his way to the bar. InuYasha groaned as the man about his age walked up to him and started the act of throwing the usual insults.  
  
"So, how is the mutt of this poor excuse for a bar doing today?"   
  
"Shove it Kouga, you rabid wimp," InuYasha barked back (no pun intended)  
  
"Oh, so you wanna fight now, mutt face?" Kouga asked twitching slightly.  
  
"Anytime your ready wimpy wolf."  
  
"InuYasha! I demand an explaination!" Kagome stormed out of the bar just as InuYasha was about to make a lunge at Kouga.  
  
"Wench! Shut you hole and get you ass back inside! This is none of your concern!" InuYasha yelled, not taking his eyes off Kouga.  
  
"So InuYasha, find a new human girl to replace Kikyou have you?" Kouga asked ammused, straightning up and starting to walk away, "better keep your eye on this one, if you don't want to lose her like the last one that is."  
  
"Um... InuYasha? What was that all about?" Kagome asked as she watched Kouga leave, "and who was that? He was kinda cute."  
  
"Oh, give me a break! What do you wnat anyways? Didn't I tell you to leave?" InuYasha glared at Kagome.  
  
"Hey! This may be Sengoku Jidai bar, but this most certainly is not that day and age! You can't treat me like that!" Kagome fumed, demanding InuYasha's full attention, "now tell me why you hate me so much!"   
  
"You look like the woman that I despise..." InuYasha growled at the memory of Kikyou.  
  
Kagome stepped beck slightly at the sound of InuYasha growling, but still continued, "But I'm not her! I am Kagome, and I'm sure I am way different than this Kikyou person, right?"  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome, scrutinizing, "yeah your right... she was prettier than you anyways."  
  
"What!? InuYasha you..."  
  
"InuYasha! We've got trouble in the bar again!" Sango said, opening the door as chairs flew out through a nearby window.  
  
"What is it now?" InuYasha asked, calmly following Sango inside, while Kagome followed InuYasha nervously.  
  
"Apperently they can''t decide who sings karaoke first," Sango said, pointed towards the karaoke machiene, where one man was trying to strangle another with the microphone cord.  
  
"Oh broth..."  
  
"Hey I love this song!" Kagome pipped up, running over to the Karaoke machine and starting to sing along to "Beat It" by Michael Jackson, "InuYasha! Isn't American music cool!?  
  
"No, I hate it!" InuYasha grabbed the plug to the karaoke machiene and ripped it out of the wall, "there, problem solved, now nobody sings karaoke,"  
  
"Hey! InuYasha you jerk! That was a good son... oh I get it! You don't like any form of American music, all because of Kikyou," Kagome said slyly, glancing at InuYasha.  
  
"That is not the reason," InuYasha said stubbornly crossing his arms and looking the opposite way.  
  
"Is he really an adult?" Kagome asked, glancing at Sango.  
  
"I don't know, sometimes I wonder," Sango shook her head and headed back behind the bar, followed by Kagome.  
  
  
"Oh! Finally, I thought tonight would never end!" Sango said stretching as the last drunken customer left.  
  
"Yeah, say Sango, why don't you come over to my place?" Miroku said, snaking his arm around her sholders.  
  
"Miroku, it's two in the morning first of all, and I wouldn't go home with you if you were the last person here, which you're not," Sango said, gesturing to Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
"Home... HOME!? Ah! I just remembeered something! I haven't even started looking for an apartment yet!" Kagome yelled in horror, attracting the atention of all the other people in the room, "hey Sango, do you thin..."  
  
"Uh Kagome, I would really love to let you stay in my apartment, but I live with my younger brother and I don't really have any room to spare," Sango said, looking at Kagome sadly.  
  
"I am sorry to report that you can't say with me either. I live with mmy senile old grandfather and I don't think you would want to stay with me," Miroku said, inching his way closer to Kagome.  
  
"I'm sure that's not the only reason you don't want to stay with him," Sango muttered to Kagome, as she stood firmly in front of her.  
  
"Oh, what am I gonna do?" Kagome said, racking her brain for an answer.  
  
"I know! You can stay with InuYasha!" Miroku said enthusiastically.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
A/N: See, what did I tell ya? Highly improbable right? Oh well. Oh! And I just wanted to inform you all. I have only seen up to the episode where Kagome get's kidnapped by Kouga (blame Cartoon Network). But anyways, so I don't really know much about the other characters, like Kagura for instance, so don't be surprised if I get her personalitly wrong. Anyways, I hope this chapter was a little longer than the last. But I guess that's natural, seeing as how the first chapter was basically just the prolouge. Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I can't believe all the reviews I got already! *tear* you are so great! R&R for me and I'll keep working for you! Thanks! 


	3. How can you Live like this?

"Oh come on you guys! What's so bad about that, huh?" Miroku said, trying to calm the two down, InuYasha mostly, as he was heald in the air by the collar of his priest outfit.  
"I can think of plently of things wrong with that," InuYasha growled, holding Miroku higher in the air.  
"Yeah, me too!" Kagome seconded, "I mean, who would want to live with someone who hates you!?"  
"I actually agree with Miroku," Sango said, getting surprised looks everyone around the room, including Miroku, "but don't you dare take this the wrong way houshi! Look, Kagome needs a place to stay temporarily and InuYasha has more than enough room," Sango reasoned.  
"Exactly!" Miroku said, but shutting up as he found himself higher in the air (if that's even possible).  
"Um... I promise it'll only be until I can get my own place," Kagome said, looking down at her feet.  
"... fine, but no longer than a week," InuYasha pointed accusingly at Kagome and stalked off into the back room to get changed.  
Miroku, who was obviously forgotten, made a resounding thud as he hit the floor and then followed InuYasha's example.  
"I don't know Sango," Kagome said, looking at her companion, "I realy don't think he likes me at all."  
"He's letting you stay with him isn't he?" Sango said reassuringly patting Kagome on the back, as they made their way to the girls bathroom to get changed, "you just need to warm up to him, that's all."  
"Hm, I don't think he ever will," Kagome said, "maybe I just look too much like his ex for my own good,"  
"Hey hey hey! Trust me, InuYasha will get over that!" Sango said, stooping and looking at Kagome, "Trust me, you act nothing like that psycho path."  
"Huh? Kikyou was a psycho path?" Kagome asked confused.  
"Yeah, she was a real head job, that one," Sango said, opening the bathroom door to Kagome, "she acted all sweet and goody goody on the outside, but if you ever got her mad, she would blow up in your face! She was so dull and never really smiled at all."  
"And InuYasha liked her?" Kagome asked, as she stripped out of her new "uniform" and into her previous clothes.  
"Apparently, but, it was more of a fling if you ask me," Sango said, shrugging into her demim vest, "those two never really did anything together, they just, didn't trust eachother like a soon to be married couple would."  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, slightly confused at what Sango was saying.  
"Well, you know how couples go out on dates and tell eachother everything?" Sango said, trying to put it into easier terms, "well, these two were basically going on what they could get out of eachother. InuYasha basically got a job and some degree of respect, while Kikyou was given a normal life and the perfect boyfriend, so to speak. You see, Kikyou was a full fledged Miko, and you know how rare that is now. So, since she was bethroved to InuYasha, both their differences were cancelled out."  
"Oh..." Kagome said, as she tried to absorb and make sense of what was just revealed to her.  
"Anyways, that's basically how it happend. Kikyou two timed InuYasha with Naraku, thus making them mortal enemies, and then Kikyou left them both for the better, or should I say richer, man," Sango said, as she finished dressing, "Shall we go?"  
"Um, sure," Kagome nodded, still trying to absorb everything, and followed Sango back into the bar area.  
"Ah Sango! As usual, you look so beautiful!" Miroku said, as they met outside the bar after locking up.  
"What's so glamerous about a black shirt and a pair of jeans?" Sango asked, eyeing Miroku.  
"Why, it excentuates your womanly curves perfectly," Miroku said, stepping closer to Sango, only to be smacked.  
"Give me another one Houshi," Sango said flatly, as they all startd to walk to their apartment building that was only two blocks down.  
"Brrrrr," Kagome shivered as she walked next to InuYasha, "it's really cold out here."  
"Well, of coarse you humans would be cold in the middle of the winter and at 2 in the morning," InuYasha scoffed, as he shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to the very surprised Kagome.  
"Huh!? But won't you be cold?" Kagome asked, looking at InuYasha like he had just saved her life.  
"Feh, I don't need a jaket to keep me warm. My demon blood makes me strong against such human frailities," InuYasha said proudly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Sure it does," Kagome said slyly, noticing InuYasha's move to cover his chest, "But, thanks!"  
"Feh, I just did it to stop you from whining," InuYasha said, trying to sound all tough.  
"InuYasha, you always know just what to say," Miroku slapped his hand to his head, as they neared the rather large building.  
"Well Kagome, how do you like working at the bar?" Sango asked, as the four of them piled into the elevator to the 7th floor.  
"Oh, it's fine, aside from a certain someone," Kagome flashed a half-hearted glare in InuYasha's direction, as he meerly scoffed. (hey she can't be too mad at him. I mean, he gave her his jacket and he's letting her stay with him), "I think I'll like working there!"  
"Well, good night Kagome, InuYasha... Houshi," Sango said as she reached her apartment, " guess I'll see you all tomorrow night."  
"So, this is... your apartment..." Kagome said, as she stepped into InuYasha's barely furnished home.  
It was the emptiest home Kagome had ever seen in her life. Even shacks had more furnature than this place. InuYasha's home consisted of a T.V, a chair, and a bed in the bed room. Kagome looked at InuYasha shocked, as he just looked around his apartment bored.   
"How can you live here! There's nothing!" Kagome gasped, walking further into InuYasha's home.  
"Very easily, I'm not here that often," InuYasha said, walking into his bedroom, followed by Kagome, "I work at the bar at night and I go to school during the day."  
"I didn't know you went to collage," Kagome said, looking at InuYasha rather surprised, considering he didn't look like the type to attend school, "what are you going for?"  
"I'm not," InuYasha said, confusing Kagome to no end, "I teach a martial arts class at a dojo not far from the university."  
"Oh that makes sense I guess," Kagome stretched an yawned, "Okay, I'm going to sleep now, good night."  
"Hey wench! Just what do you think you're doing sleeping in my bed!? Get out! Kagome!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome, who was either pretemding very convincingly that she ws sleeping, or she actually was.  
"Hm... fine then," InuYasha walked up next to the bed and shoved Kagome as far to the left as possible before climbing in himself.  
  
The sun filtered through the room at the ungodly hour of 8:00, well, ungodly to Kagome, who didn't get to sleep until 2:30 the previous night. None the less, the suns rays aroused Kagome who, in an attemp to hide from the offending light, rolled over to her right, only to be greeted with something firm an warm. Snapping her eyes open in surprise, Kagome found hersel face to face with a sleeping InuYasha. It took all of Kagome's will power to keep from scream obsinities at the certain Hanyou, but seeing as how this was his apartment after all, she refrained and mearly got out of bed.   
  
As soon as Kagome felt her feet reach the floor, her stomach gave a rather loud and embarassing growl, which was not missed by the other occupant in the room. Kagome looked over at InuYasha as his ears twitched from side to side and he began mumbling in his sleep that sounded something like, "Kouga you bastard... growl at me again and I'll rip your fucking tonge out..."  
Kagome had to surpress her surprise by covering her mouth and then decided it best to leave the room before her stomach growled again.  
  
"Hm, so lets see here," Kagome entered the very poor excuse for a kitchen area in search of a sutible berakfast. After rumaging through all the cabinets, all she could come up with was packets for instant Ramen. "Well, it's the lesser of two evils I guess, " Kagome said to herself, as she began to boil water on the stove in the only pot InuYasha seemed to own, "It's either this or starve."  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"   
"Shit! Kami Sama!" Kagome yelled, throwing the ramen she had just finished making into the air, which InuYasha caught before it hit him in the head.  
"Oh, thanks for the breakfast," InuYasha said simply, as Kagome tried to bring her heart beat down to normal.  
"Don't mention it..." Kagome mumbled, as she begrudgingly poured herself what was left of the ramen, then followed InuYasha into the 'living room'.  
  
After the rather uneventful and sickening eating session, due to InuYasha's less than perfect table manners, Kagome decided that it was time her and InuYasha got ready to go.  
"Hold on a second!" InuYasha said, after Kagome started off for InuYasha's bathroom with her napsack of clothes. (Oops, forgot to mention she had that, sorry), "Why should I have to get ready?"  
"You teach a martial arts class right?" Kagome said, stopping in mid step and turning to face him.  
"Yeah, but so what? I don't have to leave for another hour and one half," InuYasha said, crssing his arms and glaring at Kagome.  
"Well, you'll need a little more time to get to work since your going to drive me to class today," Kagome said, confidently, continuing on her way.  
"And just what makes you think I am going to drive you wench?" InuYasha asked coyly.  
"Because, unless you want everyone to find out that you dream about Kouga..." Kagome trailed off, as she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her, only to have a raving Hanyou practically break down the door by banging on it.  
"I was dreaming of beating Kouga to a bloody pulp!" InuYasha yelled, trying to cover up for his dream.  
"Yeah," Kagome opened the door a crack, and siad, "but they don't know that," then slammed the door in the disgruntled hanyou's face.  
"Bitch..."  
  
A/N: Oh my goodness! I am floating on cloud nine! You guys are so great! I can't believe so many of you like my story! *sob* it's so.. beautiful! Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon, just got to develope my ideas more... and write the darn thing. Please review me! You have no Idea what pleasure it brings me and how much more motivated I am to write because of it! Arigatio Minna-san!  
Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, like many other out there, I am no exception to the deal that I don't own InuYasha... and that goes for the last chapter as well... forgot to put that in there... ^_^' he haha  
Next chapter: What the hell is wrong with the furnature I have now!? 


	4. Furnature you doth need!

"Jeez InuYasha, don't you ever do anything with that mop of hair?" Kagome asked, as they walked to InuYasha's car.  
  
"Sure, I do this," InuYasha grabbed his hair from behind his sholder and wrung the water out on top of Kagome's head.  
  
"Ah! InuYasha!" Kagome whinned, as she swatted at the laughing hanyou.  
  
"Well, here we are," InuYasha said, as he stopped in mid step, alsmot knocking the surprised Kagome over.  
  
"This... is your car!?" Kagome asked as she gazed upon InuYasha's rather nice looking red SUV.  
  
"Yeah, sixteenth birthday present from my dear rich uncle," InuYasha said, as he headed for the drivers seat.  
  
"I'll say," Kagome gawked, then followed InuYasha's example to get into the car, "Just what does your uncle do anyways?"  
  
"He's steals cars and sells them for high prices," InuYasha said offhandedly, recieving a look of shock and horror from Kagome.  
  
"Are you serious?" Kagome looked nervously at the dash board of the car, "We are in a stolen and illegal vehical!?"  
  
"No," InuYasha said calmly, not missing the sigh of relief from Kagome, "I actually bought this with my own money."  
  
"That's even more surprising and hard to believe," Kagome said, looking at the hanyou beside her, who was fast becoming annoyed.  
  
"And just why is that?" InuYasha pressed, glaring at Kagome, "I make alot of money between teaching and working for Kaede at the bar."  
  
"Well, I'm just saying that because of the way your apartment looks," Kagome said nervously, "I mean, you look like you don't make much money at all."  
  
"I don't need so many material things since I'm not in my home that often, and I company even less frequent than that," InuYasha said, starting the car to end the conversation.  
  
"Hm... well, now you do, so after school , how about we go out and buy you some furnature?" Kagome said, smiling at InuYasha brightly before turning to look out her window.  
  
"... whatever..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shippo! Your not moving your feet enough!" InuYasha yelled at the small boy in front of him.  
  
"Your so big InuYasha that I can't move anywhere," the afore mentioned child retaliated angrily, panting slightly from trying to please the maniac in front of him.  
  
"That's InuYasha sensei you ungrateful little welp," InuYasha said, pounding the little kid in the head and leaving a bump mark.  
  
"InuYasha! How can you be so cruel!? Kagome yelled, as she stormed over and punded InuYasha in the head, making Shippo laugh.  
  
"Oi Wench! What the hell are you doing here!?" InuYasha looked away from his current student and glared heatedly at Kagome.  
  
"I am out of class now, and you said we would go shopping for furnature!" Kagome yelled back, flashing a smile at the little child, "Hi, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Shippo Kitsune," the boy said, showing his unusually pointy but still adorable teeth, making Kagome smile, "what's your name?"  
  
"Oh! My name is Kagome, and I am living with InuYasha!" Kagome said, as Shippo looked at InuYasha slyly, "We were supposd to be looking for furnature."  
  
"Don't you even think it Shippo, 'cause you would be wrong," InuYasha growled, noticing Shippo's look, then turning to Kagome, "I never said I would go looking for new furnature."  
  
"Yes you did! You said this morning in the car!" Kagome pointed out, "whatever implies you don't care, so lets go!" Kagome said, beginning to drag InuYasha out of the dojo, with Shippo not too far behind.  
  
"Well, what the hell is wrong with what I own now!?" InuYasha fumed, trying to get out of shopping.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome turned and gave him a dry look, "you only own two peices of furnature, a T.V. a stove and one pot."  
  
"So what? That's all I need, and you left out the bathroom," InuYasha pointed out, glaring at Kagome, if not a little triumphantly.  
  
"InuYasha! The bathroom doesn't count! And besindes, you'll thank me later!" Kagome chirped, dragging the reluctant InuYasha out the door.  
  
"Some how I seriously doubt that," InuYasha mumbled.  
"Ah! Who are you and what have you done with InuYasha you... slightly good looking Creep!" Kagome yelled at the black haired violet eyed boy that was walking next to her through the mall. He, oddly enough looked alot like InuYasha and he was even wearing the same clothes. 'Hm, where could InuYasha be? He was just here a second ago... I know because we dropped Shippo off then came staright here...'  
  
"You Idiot! I am InuYasha!" The boy yelled, clamping a hand over Kagome's mouth before she did something stupid like scream rape. (A/N: I think it would be so hilarious if Kagome screamed rape while InuYasha was stalking her un her time and then all these women tackled him and started beating him with their purses! Ha ha ha!... sorry... but, girls around here... and sometimes even guys, threaten to yell rape at someone whose walking to close to them. Of course they don't really mean it and they usually only say it to their friends or aquantences.. but still, that would be pretty funny!)  
  
"No your not!" Kagome said, biting the InuYasha impersonater's hand and pointing accusingly at him, "InuYasha had cute fluffy ears and really pretty golden eyes!" not that this guys violet eyes aren't pretty though  
  
"I'm am in disguise you moron, see?" InuYasha stepped close to Kagome, startling her slightly before she realized what he was doing.  
  
InuYasha let his concealing spell slip and revealed his golden eyes to her. At Kagome's dawning and guilty expression, InuYasha stepped back and changed his eye color back to violet.  
  
"Oh, my mistake, sorry... and... why did you do that anyways? What's the big deal?" Kagome asked, thouroughly confused on why InuYasha changed his appearance.  
  
"How thick are you girl?" InuYasha said, looking at Kagome annoyed, "If I was to come in here in my true form it would be mass chaos! Not to mention how fast the press would be on me."  
  
"Oh, I see! People around here don't except demon's huh?" Kagome said, finally getting the concept but not missing InuYasha's mumbled comment, "geez, have you been living under a rock all your life?"  
  
"AnyWays!" Kagome said, choosing to ignore InuYasha's rude comment, "why didn't you have your concealing spell on when you were at the bar?"  
  
"Most of the regulars are actually demon's in disguise themselves," InuYasha shrugged.  
  
"Well, what about the one's that aren't?" Kagome asked, as they made their way into a furnature store.  
  
"They think it's just part of the get-up," InuYasha said, refering to his uniforem for work, "You know, Sengoku Jidai and the demon fairy tales and all."  
  
"Oh, I see! Hey! Look at this!" Kagome said excitedly, as they made their way through the furnatre store.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now what the hell am I supposed to do with all that crap!?" InuYasha yelled, as the two walked to the bar at 7:30 p.m.  
  
"It's not crap!" Kagome yelled, going slightly hoarse from all the arguing they had been doing, "it's called furnature and you needed it badly!"   
  
"What do I need a table, a couch, two end tables, table lamps, a book shelf, a washer and dryer, a dishwasher, a..."  
  
"Shut-up already!" Kagome yelled, before InuYasha could rattle anything else they bought off his tounge, "you needed furnature, badly so quit your whinning!"  
  
"That CRAP cost alot of money!" InuYasha yelled, starting up yet another argumant.  
  
"Oh please!" Kagome stopped in her tracks and whirled around, giving InuYasha an annoyed look, "You are practically a millionair yourself! All you get for groceries is Ramen noodles and all the cash from your two jobs was just piling up in your account," Kagome finished and started to walk once again, "and besides, we shopped on sale and you know it!"  
  
"... bitch... your worse than Kikyou," InuYasha mumbled as they entered the bar for another long night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Aw shit!" Sango cursed as they exited the bar after a rather un-eventful night, "why does is have to rain!? And cold rain I might add!"  
  
"Hm... must be a warm front," Miroku commented, putting up the hood of his jacket.  
  
"Warm front my ass!" Sango yelled, "if this is warm than I don't want to experiance cold!" Sango gripped her jacket closer to her an put her hood up as well.  
  
"Well, at least you have a hood Sango," Kagome commented, as they broke into a run for their apartment building, "my damn coat is a peice of crap!"  
  
"Less complaining and more running wench," InuYasha yelled, urging Kagome to move her ass.  
  
"Ugh! I am soaking wet, very cold, and it's too damn dark in here!" Kagome complained as they entered InuYasha's apartment after saying goodnight to Sango and Miroku, "there we go! That's much better!"  
  
"Feh," InuYasha glared at the un-nessesry lamp that Kagome had switched on and glared at his now "fully furnished," apartment, as Kagome called it. In his personal opinion, it was furnished enough before. That stupid wench just moved in yesterday and she was already running his life... and wait a minute!  
  
"Hey! Did you find any apartments yet!?" InuYasha yelled, as Kagome entered the bathroom.  
  
"Oh... uh... nope! Didn't have time to look today, I was busy getting you furnature, remember?" Kagome yelled back from behind the door.  
  
"Feh, well, if you don't have your new apartment by next week, I'm kicking your ass out!" InuYasha yelled, settling down on his new couch, which he sorta like... But not really! (yeah right)  
  
"Okay okay, I'll look for one tomorrow alright?" Kagome excited the bathroom wearing her long nightshirt with a white puppy on it. (Kawaii! Inu-Chan!)  
  
InuYasha looked Kagome up and down and found himslef lingering on her long slender legs. InuYasha mentally slapped himself and looked away before Kagome could catch and scream at him.   
  
"InuYasha... could you move please?" Kagome asked, as she approched the couch with a package of sheets, another item that InuYasha had unknowingly bought today, since Kagome kept secretly slipping items into their purchase.  
  
InuYasha did as asked and watched as Kagome tried to pull the bed out of the couch. After watching out of amusement for about 30 seconds, InuYasha decided to help, and in one smooth motion, had the bed laying respectivly out of the couch and ready to be made. Kagome flashed InuYasha a greatful smile and then went about making her bed. As InuYasha made his way into his bed room to change and sleep himself, he was surprised when Kagome called out a goodnight. Not really knowing how to respond, InuYasha just said "night," and headed into his room.  
  
Later that night, InuYasha awoke to a flash, a crash and a blood curderling scream that nearly brock the ear drums of his sensitive ears. Rubbing his ears and walking out of his room, InuYasha glared at the sorce of the voice. Kagome was sitting on her knees in bed with her pillow hugged tightly to her chest and a scared look on her face.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" InuYasha demanded, only to recieve a pillow being thrown at his face and another scream.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha! It's you!" Kagome said looking relieved and then blushing when she realised he was only wearing a pair of red sweatpants, "I'm sorry..."  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome confused and then realized that she kept darting shy glances at him, particulary his bare chest. InuYasha smirked at the girls innocence but quickly reverted to his annoyed state and asked, "why the hell did you scream like that, in the middle of the night no less."  
  
"It's beause of..." just then a flash went through the dimly lit room and a long, loud rumble followed shortly after, causing Kagome to grab another pillow, also and item purchased without InuYasha's direct knowledge, and clamping it tightly over her head, then sqeaking, "that!"  
  
"Huh?" InuYasha looked at Kagome confused, then gave an amused smirk, "you're afraid of a little thunder storm!?"  
  
"Shut-up!" Kagome sqeaked in her defence, slowly taking the pillow off her head and depositing it firmly against her chest like the last one, "I've been afraid of them ever since my grandfather got struck by lighning and was hospitalized for a month!"  
  
"Oh brother," InuYasha looked at the clock, which read 4:30, and sighed, as Kagome buried her face in her pillow when another rumble shook the room, "I'm not going to get any sleep now..." then walked over to Kagome's bed and sat next to her, leaning up against the back of the sofa and then switching on the TV.  
  
Kagome looked up surprised as the TV was turned on to an Ameriacn movie about some guy named Neo who was apparently in a computer program (know what movie it is yet?) And then was even more surprised to see InuYasha was lazily sitting next to her watching it. Kagome blushed, but after getting over her initial shock, she positioned herself next to InuYasha and began to watch the movie, which was fast taking her attention away from the on-going storm outside. After becoming thouroughly confused and more and more tired, Kagome flopped her head onto InuYasha's shoulder and started to doze off.   
  
InuYasha was shocked stiff when he felt Kagome's head on his shoulder and then by the sound of her calm and relaxed breathing. InuYasha decided that it would be better to let Kagome just sleep instead of waking her up and having to listen to her scream the rest of the night about the storm. InuYasha leaned his head back and continued to watch the movie, until sleep got the better of him and he slipped off himself.  
  
A/N: Hah! I finished! So, what do you think? If you think I'm going to fast with the romance here, tell me and I'll try to back off a bit. Hm... thi schapter was kinda rushed huh... sorry about that! Oh yeah! You guys are probably pretty confused now right? Well, this is just like any other world. Shippo is a deamon, thus the pointy teeth, but Kagome didn't know because he was using a concealing spell. InuYasha didn't use a concealing spell before, because he didn't really need to. And, no human's know about him being a hanyou, except Miroku, Kaede, Sango, Kagome, and Kikyou, if you can really call her human... I really don't like her. Anyways! Thanks for all the reviews! I think I am going to go crazy with joy! You are all so great! Please don't stop!   
Disclaimer: So, I don't own InuYasha... but in a sense I do cause I have six comics, a CD, and a key chain! ... But stilll... Oh yeah! I don't own the Matrix either... which is the Ameriacn movie they were watching. Ja Mata! 


	5. Pancakes, Blood and Karaoke dead serious

InuYasha woke up the next morning to something soft shifting in his lap. Confused as to why he was sitting up on Kagome's sofa bed, InuYasha looked around and the events of last night flooded into his mind. Looking down, InuYasha couldn't help but smile at the sight of Kagome curled up with her head in his lap. Unfortunatly, InuYasha knew that if he didn't wake Kagome up, not only would she be late but InuYasha would be late too.   
  
"Oi Kagome," InuYasha prodded Kagome's side, which made the young girl flinch away and giggle.  
  
Seeing an opening for cruel and unusual torture, InuYasha started to run his hands up and down Kagome's sides. Kagome was brought into reality rather abrubtly as her body was racked with laughter as InuYasha tickled her relentlessly.  
  
"O-Ok-ay!" Kagome chocked out between laughs, "I'm up already, cut it out!" Kagome jumped off the bed and made a mad rush for the bathroom before InuYasha could say anything.  
  
After InuYasha got out of the shower he was pleased to be met by a smell that was odd yet very sweet. Walking out into the living area, InuYasha found Kagome by the stove and a pile of flat circle things on the table.   
  
"Breakfast is ready InuYasha," Kagome said, smiling as she sat down, "what's wrong?"  
  
InuYasha eyed the circle things and then looked up at Kagome, "What the hell are these things?"  
  
"What!? Don't tell me you've never had pancakes before!" Kagome looked at InuYasha like he had just grown a second head, "they're really good! Try them!"  
  
InuYasha glared at the "Pancakes" once more before shoving a full one into his mouth, which made Kagome look away before she lost her appietite. After chewing and thinking thouroughly about what he ate, InuYasha decided that he liked the pancakes and scarfed down the rest of them. Kagome was barely able to snag the plate away before he intook that too.  
  
"So, I take it you liked them?" Kagome asked, smiling at the very content looking hanyou as she cleared the table.  
  
"Yeah, that was really good!" InuYasha said, patting his stomach, "It was almost as good as Ramen!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at this, but took it as a compliment, "well, I am glad you liked it,"  
  
"... feh," InuYasha scoffed, trying to hide his softer side from Kagome, who was breaking through his barrier, something that made him slightly uneasy.  
  
"Oh no! I am going to be late!" Kagome yelled, dashing out of the kitchen to grab her pack and then rushing out the door, grabbing InuYasha's collar in the process.  
  
"Oi Kagome! Let me go!" InuYasha yelled, pushing Kagome away from him and walking on his own, unknowingly leaving a shocked Kagome behind.  
  
"Inu-InuYasha..." InuYasha turned and looked at the gaping girl.  
  
"What's your problem, huh?" InuYasha asked, waiting intently.  
  
"That was really, the first time you actually called me by my name, in polite conversation," Kagome said, walking closer to InuYasha, "does that mean that you trust me and like me more?"  
  
"Feh! So what if I used your name!" InuYasha said, turning away, with a slight blush, "I say Miroku and Sango's names all the time, so what's the big deal about your name!?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Kagome sighed and continued walking, smiling secretly to herself from having seen InuYasha's blush.  
"InuYasha! How can you stand to watch this stuff!?" Kagome asked, appalded at the imagry on the screen.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome decided to rent some movies to watch before they had to go to work at the bar. Tonight was friday so naturally, the bar would be packed and it was the dreaded Karaoke night, a night when the worst singers imaginable decide to try and make InuYasha deaf with their horendious singing. So, what better way to relax before a sure to be stressful night at work than to sit back and watch a movie? For Kagome, however, the experiance was all but relaxing. Since InuYasha and Kagome both picked a movie, curtesy of InuYasha's movie card, Kagome naturally picked a romance and InuYasha picked an action adventure. However, in Kagome's opinion, this movie was nothing but blood and gore.  
  
"Chill out Kagome, this is an awsome movie!" InuYasha said, whose eyes were glued to the screen, "Oh look! That guy just got his head blown off!"  
  
"Ew gross! I can't believe this is based on fact," Kagome said, looking away as a guy got his face blown off.  
  
"Well it is. It's World War II, the American's first attack on D-Day. Didn't you learn about it in world history?" InuYasha asked, eyes still glued to the screen.  
  
"Yes I did!" Kagome said defensivly, noteing the battle was mainly one sided against the... "Wait a minute! Is the only reason you're enjoying this because it's mainly American's that are dying!?"  
  
"No!" InuYasha said a little too quickly, "It has a great plot!"  
  
"Sure it does," Kagome said, vowing never to watch Saving Privet Ryan again.  
  
"Well, look at the time, we're going to be late!" InuYasha said rather quickly, turning off the T.V and heading to the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Kagome jumped up from the couch and followed InuYasha out the door to meet Sango and Miroku at the bar.  
  
"God! Shut-up already! You suck!" A random empty beer can flew at the Karaoke singer on the stage, knocking him off.  
  
"Jeez... is it always this bad?" Kagome asked, as Sango and herself served the drinks.  
  
"No," Kagome sighed in relief, "It's usually worse."  
  
"Ugh... I don't think I can stand it anymore!" Kagome said, covering her ears as another singer got onto the stage.  
  
"Hey Kagome, this one isn't too bad!" Sango said, getting Kagome's attention and pointing to the new guy on the stage, who was singing Michael Jackson's Thriller.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute... Isn't that..."  
  
"Kouga!!!" Kagome was interuppted in mid sentence by InuYasha, who jumped off the balcony and yanked the plug out of the wall.  
  
"Uh oh... Miroku let Kouga in..." Sango said, her voice filled with dread, "This is going to be bad..."  
  
"Well hello mutt face... so nice to see you..." Kouga said tauntingly.  
  
"You domesticated bastard.. how dare you show your face here!" InuYasha roared, going for his neck, but being stopped by Kagome.  
  
"My god InuYasha! Relax will you!?" Kagome yelled, grabbing the mic, "The way your acting, you'd think you were jealous of Kouga's singing!"  
  
"Well, natually he would be," Kaouga said, smirking at Kagome, "He knows that I am a much better singer than him. So, how would you like to sing a duet with me and become my woman?"  
  
"Don't you even think about it Kouga!" InuYasha yelled, jumping in between Kagome and Kouga, "How dare you even think that you are better than me at anything!"  
  
"Oh please InuYasha, this is so..."  
  
"Uh, Kagome maybe you should just stay out of this one," Sango prodded, tugging on Kagome's sleeve before she could say anything else.  
  
"But this is silly," Kagome said, looking back at the two steeming demon's in front of her, (well, technically demon and one half I suppose) "I mean, they're arguing over who's the better singer for Kami's sake!"  
  
"It's not as trivial as that Kagome," Sango said, averting Kagome's attention completely, "Canine demons are extremely tense when it comes to territory and it just so happens that Kouga has not only insulted InuYasha, but he has invaded his territory in more ways than one."  
  
"What do you mean 'more ways than one'?" Kagome asked, looking back at the two who looked about ready to rip eachothers heads off.  
  
"Well, you know how InuYasha lost one of his lovers to another man right?" Sango said, looking directly at Kagome.  
  
"Kikyou right?" Kagome said, recieving a nod from Sango.  
  
"Well, now Kouga has insulted him by telling you that he intends to make you his mate," Sango said, nodding knowingly.  
  
"But, how would that insult InuYasha? If anything it would be an insult to me... right?" Kagome said, looking at Sango quizzically.  
  
"Duh, InuYasha harbors feelings for you, and Kouga is trying to deliberatly take you away just like Kikyou," Sango said, watching in amusement as reddness flooded Kagome's face rather indiscreetly, "And besides, their feud has gone on since long before I started working here, and I've been here for more than four years!"  
  
"InuYasha, may I remind you that a bouncers job is to keep the bar in order not for making them into a war z...."  
  
"Shut your face Houshi and stay out of this..." InuYasha all but growled as flexed his hand, cracking his joints in the process(knuckles?).  
  
"Right, shutting up!" Miroku said automatically, backing away near Sango and Kagome.  
  
"See what I mean?" Sango said, effectivly proving her point to Kagome.  
  
"Lets settle this man to man, Demon to Half-breed..." Kouga sneered, throwing the microphone at InuYasha, who skillfully caught it, "The crowd will decide on the better singer... and whoever wins gets to take Kagome on a date."  
  
"What!? Now wait just a minute! InuYasha would never agree to those..."  
  
"Agreed, so lets get started," InuYasha sneered at Kouga confidently, ignoring Kagome's shocked outburst, and going to the Karaoke machine to pick a song.  
  
The Jukebox came to life with the song "Change the World" by V-6( the first InuYasha theme song for those of you who don't know ^_^...(don't feel bad if you don't, I just learned recently myself -_-;)). The fact tha InuYasha was an extremely good singer shocked not only Kagome but the whole bar, including Kouga, to no end. He sounded just like, if not better, than the inger on the track. When he finished he recieved a very high round of applause and then he smirked at the cursing wold Demon triumphantly.   
  
"Looks like I won that little tiff Kouga, you biteless wolf," InuYasha said, sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms.  
  
"Tff," Kouga scoffed as he headed to the door, "You may be a better singer, but you certainly can't keep your women dog breath."  
  
"Come back here and say that to my face you asshole!" InuYasha stormed, starting after Kouga only to be stopped in his tracks by Kagome.  
  
"Uh... InuYasha, you're the winner..." Kagome said, rather meekly and very pink in the cheeks, quite out of character.  
  
"Yeah, I think I know that," InuYasha said, his cheeks taking on a tinge of color themselves, "What of it?"  
  
"Well, uh..."  
  
"Take your prize InuYasha, you know you want it," Miroku said slyly, only to recieve a spoon thrown directly at his face.  
  
"Miroku, you are such a pervert!" Sango huffed, than looked back at Kagome and InuYasha, "So where are you going on that date, hmm?"  
  
"Oh yeah... that prize.." InuYasha said, as raelization dawned on him, making Kagome blush even more, "Well um..."  
  
A/N: Dum du dum dum! Hah Cliff hanger for you!... *drops to the floor and bows, apologizing profusely* I am so sorry that I haven't updated, I was on vacation you see, to Las Vagas and then Disney Land, and I had now\ accsess to a computer. But, on the brighter side, I have some new ideas that will come into play in the next chapter! HA HA HA! *cough, cough* Ugh, caught a cough while on Vacation... it's all my dad's fault!!!! Or... maybe it's the fact that all the friggin' casino's are filled with smoke from cigaretts! I'm not even old enough to play yet, but to get anywhere in any hotel you have to walk through the massive casino! I swear, it took you twenty minutes to get anywhere in my hotel, and thats provided you knew where you were going! Whoops! Guess I talked a little too much there, sorry again and a million times more. I'll try to get out another chapter asap, but I have to play major catch-up this week... *grumble* stupid school...  
Disclaimer: I don't own it... so don't ask... the characters and Places I mean... I mean... I don't know what I mean!... refer to the first chapter if you really want a good disclaimer that badly...  
Next Chapter: Sin City Baby, yeah! (told ya I got some knew ideas while away, guess where their going... if you say Disney land I recommend you commit yourself to a mental institution) 


	6. Las Vegas is your new mission if you wan...

"Um... I," InuYasha struggled to find an answer just as Kaede burst in from the back room.  
  
"InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, I have a rather interesting proposition for you, please join me in the back room."  
  
"Gladly old woman," InuYasha happily head towards the back room, subconsciously thanking any god out there for the interruption. Hell, he would have been thankful for any kind of disruption, even Kouga, but this one was defiantly better.  
  
"Um, Kaede what about..." Kagome trailed off, as she gestured to the entire bar patrons who looked rather confused now.  
  
"Oh, right... ahem," Kaede cleared her thought before yelling, "The bar is closed! Everybody OUT!"  
  
"Ah!" there was mass hysteria as the bar was completely empty of all civilians in a matter of seconds.  
  
"There, now please follow me," Kaede said, smiling pleasantly as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.  
  
"Damn, she can be pretty scary sometimes, huh?" Kagome looked at Sango nervously, as they made their way to the back room.  
  
"You have no idea."  
"So, Kaede-Baba, why exactly did you call us back here? And in the middle of the all time favorite Karaoke night?" InuYasha said, each word dripping with sarcasm. (Hah! Personification! ^-^* Sorry, that's just what we're learning about in my English class, and let me tell you, it's boring as hell!)  
  
"I have an interesting and exciting assignment for you, should you chose to except it," Kaede said, dimming the lights and turning on a slide projector, only achieving in making the scene look like a really cheesy scene from an old James Bond movie, "As you already know, our bar is losing money and customers by the week..."  
  
"But Kaede, I've actually noticed an increase in our business lately," Sango said, looking quizzically at the older woman.  
  
"And if we do have a decrease, I bet I know why," Miroku snickered to Kagome, only to receive a resounding whack on the head.   
  
"Silence! I say we need a new theme! Something to draw in more people!" Kaede said, glaring at the employees, who looked utterly confused, "We need...!"  
  
"Strippers!" Miroku yelled, punching a hand up in the air, only to be punched in the face on both sides.  
  
"I refuse to work in an exotic night club!" Kagome yelled indignantly, unconsciously crossing her arms over her chest rather tightly.  
  
"No! We need something like this!" Kaede pushed her slide clicker(whatever that thing is called) and brought up a picture of girls dancing on a bar covered in flames.  
  
"Wow!" Sango looked in awe at the picture, as did Kagome.  
  
"Are those B... Uh, I mean, I wonder how they don't get burned," Miroku quickly changed his word choice, deciding against mentioning the multiple colored bras that were hanging from the ceiling in the picture.  
  
"So, you want Kagome and Sango to start dancing on a flaming bar?" InuYasha said, smirking, "that ought to be an interesting sight."  
  
"And perhaps, even some of these," Kaede clicked again and brought up a picture of shirtless men singing karaoke and serving drinks.  
  
"Hey InuYasha, you were half way there," Miroku chuckled; wisely dodging the punch and watching the girls drool undignified at the image.  
  
"Alright," InuYasha grabbed the clicker and turned to a blank slide, despite the protests of the girls, "what is the point behind all this baba?"  
  
"I want you all to go to Las Vegas, Nevada," Kaede said, retrieving her clicker back and turning to a picture of the strip at night.  
  
"Wow! That's so pretty!" Kagome marveled.  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked, "I mean, I would personally love to visit the sin capital of the world, but their must be a catch."  
  
"It's in the states, isn't that catch enough," InuYasha growled, "I refuse to go; you said we had a choice, right?"  
  
"Yes, if you chose to be fired that is," Kaede nodded, ignoring the shocked sound followed by a low growl coming from InuYasha's direction, "I want you all to visit the various bars and gather information on how to improve our own. I have already purchased your tickets and made reservations for you to stay in the Excalibur. You will leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Kaede! This is so short notice! We still have to pack and...!"   
  
"Well, than I suggest you get you rears in gear, you have the rest of the night off. Report to me once you reach your hotel," Kaede said, as she ushered them out the door, "Good luck, you are dismissed.  
  
"That stupid old hag!" InuYasha growled, kicking the now firmly shut and locked door to the bar, "just who does she think she is anyways!?"  
  
"She thinks she is our boss, and she's not to far off, now is she?" Miroku said, as they started to walk to their apartment building, "Besides, this could be a lot of fun!"   
  
"Yeah, I mean, how often to you get to go to Viva Las Vegas, casino capital of the world!?" Sango said, enthusiastically, agreeing with Miroku again.  
  
"Come on InuYasha, at least you don't have to worry about going an the date with me," Kagome said meekly, a slight note of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"...yeah..." InuYasha said breezily.  
  
"So, what time do we have to be at the airport tomorrow?" Miroku asked, as they all piled into the elevator.  
  
"The ticket says 5:00 am..."  
  
"5:00 AM!?"  
  
"See you tomorrow Sango!" Kagome yelled out, as they all rushed into their apartments to start packing.  
  
"Yeah, O' Dark Thirty!" Sango Yelled back, just as the doors all slammed simultaneously.   
  
"So InuYasha, what do you think I should pack to wear?" Kagome asked, as they stood in InuYasha's closet, sifting through the racks. (Well, I did not mention this before, partially because I do not like going into major details, because descriptions just clutter the story and mine is cluttered enough as it is. But anyways, InuYasha has a long walk in closet with two sides, which has Kagome's clothes on one side and InuYasha's on the other, kay?)  
  
"I don't know clothes?" InuYasha guessed half-heartedly, as he grabbed a bunch of random jeans and shirts and walking out into his bedroom to deposit them in his suitcase.  
  
"Well, obviously," Kagome said, taking more care in her selection, before joining InuYasha in the other room, "What I meant to say is, do you think I should pack anything formal."  
  
"You know what, whatever floats your boat Kagome," InuYasha said, turning and looking pointedly at Kagome, "If you want to pack an evening gown, whatever."  
  
"Who said anything about an evening gown!?" Kagome said, exasperated, following InuYasha back into the closet, "I was just thinking I should pack something a little nicer than jeans. Like a dress maybe?"  
  
"A dress..." InuYasha tried to visualize Kagome in a dress, and it turned out to be a short dress that showed off her legs more than necessary. InuYasha quickly shook that thought from his head, "whatever, pack a dress if you really think you'll need one."  
  
"Jeez, you're a lot of help, aren't you?" Kagome said flatly, grabbing a dress from her rack and proceeding back into the room to pack it, only to find InuYasha lazing on the bed, suitcase closed.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome yelled, hitting InuYasha in the leg, causing to sit up indignantly and glare at her, "there is plenty that you could be doing right now! What about the cosmetics and stuff!?"  
  
"Sorry, I don't wear make-up like Miroku," InuYasha said flatly, flopping back down on the bed.  
  
"Miroku wears... never mind. What I mean is Shampoo and Soap and stuff," Kagome said, pushing aside the visual picture of Miroku with make-up on.  
  
"Duh bitch," InuYasha sat up again and ignored the flared look on Kagome's face, "If we pack it all now, how will we use them tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Well, that's why you bathe now," Kagome said, making a mad rush for the bathroom with InuYasha not far behind, "Dibs on the bathroom!"  
  
"Now, how am I supposed to collect my "cosmetics" with you hogging the bathroom!?" InuYasha yelled, putting emphasis on cosmetics."  
  
"Just wait your turn, you should have thought of this earlier instead of lazing on your bed. I'll be out soon!" Kagome said from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yeah, soon as in, an hour from now," InuYasha mumbled to himself as he returned to his previous position on the bed.  
  
As predicted, Kagome emerged from the bathroom an hour later with a towel wrapped firmly around her body and her bath stuffs in her arms. Kagome was about to yell that the bathroom was free when she noticed that InuYasha was sleeping rather peacefully on his bed. Despite the fact that he looked so adorable lying there, this was Kagome's perfect chance for revenge for all InuYasha had done to her. Quietly putting her stuffs down on a chair by the bathroom door, Kagome tip-toed over to InuYasha's side and rung her hair out right over InuYasha's face, causing a sputtering Hanyou to come face to face with a laughing girl in a towel.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You should have seen your face InuYasha, it was priceless!" Kagome said, holding her sides as she continued to laugh at the disgruntled Hanyou.  
  
"Yeah, you just wait," InuYasha, growled as he passed Kagome on the way to the bathroom, trying to cover the blush that had risen to his face from a mixture of embarrassing and Kagome's obviously forgotten state of dress.  
  
InuYasha exited the bathroom merely fifteen minutes later with all his bath stuffs in hand. Promptly depositing the stuffs into a small suitcase that was in the chair, InuYasha noticed that Kagome had taken the liberty of curling up on his bed and fallen asleep. InuYasha had half a mind to do the same thing Kagome had done to him and kick her ass out of his bed, but just seeing her sleeping there so peacefully brought and un-explainable sense of calm over him, and he pushed the thought aside. Along with the calm feeling, InuYasha also began to feel rather drowsy and the need for sleep was upon him faster than he could make it to bed. Turning off the light, InuYasha climbed into bed and tucked the covers securely around Kagome before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Jeez! Do I have a nack for getting them to sleep together or what!? Don't worry though, I've got more in store for them yet! He he he! Anyways! Sorry, a thousand apologies, Gomen Nasai! I have been having a hard time catching up with school again (now I know how Kagome feels, I even have an F in math like her!) I'll try harder to be more consistant, but I'm going on Vacation on Spring Break again, but this time with my band. I will try my hardest to post another chapter tomorrow, I would promise, but I don't want you all to be mad at me if I don't. So now, I must stop so I can do my laundry and go to bed. *Bows* Sorry and thank-you to all my readers. Please R&R!   
Disclaimer. One word… FanFiction.net. I'm done now.  
  
Next Chapter: Plane rides are really nerve wracking and who said anything about Newly Weds!? 


	7. Plane Rides and Limos lead up to newly w...

Kagome awoke to the rather annoying sound of an alarm clock. Never once did it occur to her that it was a little odd that she was in InuYasha's bed, she merely turned the alarm clock off, which currently read 3:00 am, and staggered into the bathroom to get dressed. After she emerged from the bathroom, she groggily walked over to InuYasha and started to poke him in the side.  
"InuYasha, rise and dark. It's time to get up," Kagome said in a husky voice. After receiving no response, Kagome gave up and went into the kitchen to make some much-needed coffee.   
  
InuYasha sniffed the air to be met with the smell of coffee. Not even bothering to look at the clock, InuYasha stumbled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, only to be met with a rather odd and eye opening sight. Kagome stood in front of the coffee maker singing the AutoMatic remix by Hikaru Utada and shaking her butt in his general direction. InuYasha couldn't bring himself to say anything as he watched Kagome's rendition of dancing, which was rather explicit, well, to InuYasha anyways. Kagome wouldn't have noticed InuYasha's presence at all, but it just so happened she dropped a spoon and turned to pick it up, only to see a wide-eyed InuYasha.  
"Wow, that's a new look for you Inu-Kun, trying to imitate a fish are you?" Kagome laughed, as she turned back to making her rendition of a fast breakfast, "I didn't think you would ever get up, but now that you are, you better hurry up, and we need to be at the airport in an hour and a half."  
  
"Feh, I know that," InuYasha scoffed, while shaking his head to wake up, "Gimme some of that coffee."  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" Kagome protested, as InuYasha took a swig out of her cup, "You are so rude! Go get dressed!"   
  
"You're not my mother, so don't boss me around!" InuYasha yelled, "And anything in my house belongs to me!"  
  
"Uh..." Kagome blushed at the fact that she lived in InuYasha's house, but brushed it aside deciding that InuYasha just wasn't fully functional.  
"InuYasha! Watch out, a pedestrian!" Kagome yelled, as InuYasha just missed hitting the tenth pedestrian that morning.  
  
"Yeah well, they shouldn't be in my way when I'm running late!" InuYasha yelled, glaring at Kagome.  
  
"Oh, so now it's my fault that you slept in and took forever to get ready!?" Kagome yelled back, gripping the clothes hanger on the ceiling for dear life, "I told you that I tried to wake you and you didn't!"  
  
"You should have tried harder!" InuYasha yelled, nearly hitting a tree.  
  
"Let me OUT!" Kagome yelled as they finally reached the airport. She lunged out of the car and fell to her knees on the sidewalk, gasping for air. "Whoever gave you a license must be completely off his rocker!"  
  
"Hey, we got here with time to spare, didn't we?" InuYasha said, grabbing the bags from the trunk and easily carrying them to the sliding automatic doors, "we're going to miss our flight if you don't get your ass off the ground!"  
  
"Ah! Wait for me!" Kagome yelled, as she ran to catch up with the Hanyou, "So, what are you going to do about your appearance InuYash... Ahhh! You need to warn me before you just go and change like that you baka!"  
  
"Excuse me, Kagome, what did I change in to?" Miroku turned around and looked at Kagome quizzically.  
  
"Heike? Miroku... Sango? Hey, where did InuYasha go?" Kagome asked, confused how she lost InuYasha so fast and not quite sure when Sango and Miroku snuck up in front of her.  
  
"He's right there Kagome," Sango said, pointing to InuYasha still in Hanyou form.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome ran up to InuYasha and grabbed hold of his shirt, almost making him drop the bags, "Are you crazy!? You can't get on the plane like that!!"  
  
"Your the one who crazy if you think I'm going to stay in human form for that long," InuYasha said annoyed, shrugging Kagome off and pushing his sunglasses up on his nose, "now lets go."  
  
"I don't... get it..." Kagome said, as she watched InuYasha walk away towards baggage check.  
  
"It's really quite simple Kagome," Miroku said, standing next to her, "Magic runs short and drains."  
  
"What Hoshi is trying to say is that the spell InuYasha induces on himself takes youki ki, or magic, and if InuYasha were to wear that spell for such a long time, even he would get tired," Sango said, glaring at Miroku for only confusing Kagome more.  
  
"Oh, I understand now," Kagome said, smiling at Sango gratefully, "Now lets go before InuYasha leaves us all in the dust!"  
"Hey you pervert! Get out of my bag!" Sango yelled, as her bag was selected for a random check. Unfortunately, the first thing pulled out of her bag was a lacy black bra.  
  
"So, who would've thought that Sango wore lacy black lingerie?" Miroku laughed, earning him the first smack of the day.  
  
"Uh, sir!" A security guard stopped InuYasha before he could walk through the metal detector, only annoying InuYasha more than he already was, "I'll have to ask you to check that sword with baggage claim."  
  
"This?" InuYasha asked, drawing the sword in front of the guards face, causing the guard to gulp nervously, "why, this piece of crap can't even cut paper, wet! However, I don't go anywhere without it."  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, smacking his hand down away from the petrified guard, "cut it out already! Just go get it checked!"  
  
"Grrrr, bitch…" InuYasha growled, but complied as he headed to the nearest baggage claim.  
  
"Ugh! That took way too long!" Sango yelled, glaring knives in the direction of the baggage check, as they made their way to the terminal.  
  
"Oh, but it was worth it…" Miroku drooled, but quickly added at Sango's hostility, "For the safety of all the plane's occupants."  
  
"I wonder how long InuYasha is going to be…" Kagome said, looking around for the raving Hanyou.  
  
"Speak of the devil, literally, there he is," Miroku said, pointing to the grumbling Hanyou.  
  
"Nice orange bag you got there… um… what exactly is it?" Kagome asked, trying her hardest not to laugh.  
  
"It's my sword, they made me check it and carry it in this stupid sealed bag," InuYasha growled, holding up the cursed bag.  
  
"What's you deal with that sword anyways?" Kagome asked, as they continued on to the gate, "I mean, you said it couldn't even cut wet paper, so why do you bother carrying it around?"  
  
"If I can master it, I can wield the most powerful weapon imaginable and be the strongest ever," InuYasha said, striding away from the girls to catch up with Miroku.  
  
"That's not the only reason he carries that thing around though," Sango said, gaining Kagome's attention and curiosity.  
  
"Don't stop! Tell me more!" Kagome pressed.  
  
"Okay. Well, since InuYasha is a half demon, he has the ability to change into a full demon if provoked by anger enough. If this happens, he loses control and al his human senses, like feelings, flee him. The sword that was given to him by his father keeps him in check," Sango concluded, as they reached their destination.  
  
"Hey, over here ladies!" Miroku said from a corner of the waiting room, "Since we have about a half an hour before our flight leaves, lets play a friendly game of cards."  
  
Friendly, was defiantly not the right word for it? After the gang had finished playing the seemingly safe game of crazy eights, Miroku had contracted one black eye and a bloody lip, InuYasha was sporting a bruised cheek and a rather nasty gash across his cheek. The girls carried no injuries but were surrounded by five broken seats and were bestowed the responsibility of getting the gang out of trouble.  
  
"You guys went too far!" Kagome yelled, pulling InuYasha's forelock along as they made their way to the plane seats.  
  
"You are never allowed to play cards ever again!" Sango yelled, as she hit Miroku repeatedly over the head.  
  
"Let go of me wench!" InuYasha yelled, as he plopped his butt in the window seat, "Dibs on the window seat!"  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome huffed as she put her hands on her hips, but finally decided against it and just sat down.  
  
"Hey, Sango, quit pushing, we just passed Kagome and InuYasha!" Miroku said, looking back to where Kagome and InuYasha sat in seats 11A and 11B.  
  
"Kaede didn't get us seats together, we're way back here," Sango said, pushing Miroku into the seat 22A, and then sitting down next to him.  
  
"Jeez, this won't be any fun, how will we play cards with them if we're all the way back here," Miroku whined.  
  
Sango smacked Miroku on the head, "What did I say about cards!? Just sit tight and relax. Our flight is going to be very long."  
  
"You know what I heard Sango," Miroku said, just as Sango was getting ready to put her head phones on, "I heard the Americans have this Airline where the girls have really huge breasts and they wear shirts that say "Hooters" on them. Why couldn't Kaede get us on that flight?"  
  
Sango looked at Miroku flatly before smacking him in the head again and then proceeding to put her headphones on to the planes music.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango hurt, but got over it quickly as the plane started to take of.  
"Oh… My… God…." Kagome grabbed onto the arm rests so hard that her knuckles turned white, clamped her eyes shut tight, and hyperventilated.  
  
"What's wrong with you, you have flown before haven't you?" InuYasha said, poking Kagome's arm in amusement.  
  
"No, I haven't," Kagome squeaked, as she cracked a tear filled eye and glanced at InuYasha, "I'm just a little nervous."  
  
"There's nothing to be worried about… unless the engine burns out… or the landing gear breaks… or we crash into another plane… or…"   
  
The plane suddenly jarred, causing Kagome to latch herself onto InuYasha's arm crying, "Stop it! Shut-up already!"  
  
"Kagome, I'm telling you it will be alright! Now let go of my arm!" InuYasha said, trying to pry Kagome's death grip from him.  
  
Kagome shook her head and continued to cry and clutch InuYasha's arm for dear life. Finally, InuYasha just let Kagome hang onto his arm, and looked out the window. After the plane was fully in the air, Kagome felt calm enough to let go of InuYasha am, and thank him.  
  
"Feh," was his only response, as he continued to look out the window.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~15 Hours Later~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh, finally of that terrible flight, Miroku grumbled, as he trudged out of the gate, with the rest following close behind him.  
  
"I never thought I would get to see ground again!" Kagome squealed, as she jumped up and down and blew kisses at the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I think my arm is about ready to fall off," InuYasha glared at Kagome, who was completely oblivious. Every time the plane experienced a slight amount of turbulence, Kagome would latch herself on to InuYasha and not let go until the turbulence passed and ten minutes after.   
  
"That movie was the worst and most sappy flick I have ever been subjected to watching," Sango grouched, flinching at the remembrance of the sappy love triangle and non-existent plot. To make matters worse, every time the story heated up, Miroku would try to group Sango in one place or another. By that point in time, Miroku obtained over 15 bruises (that is one for every hour!).  
  
"Someone kept stealing my peanuts!" InuYasha glared pointedly at Kagome as they made their way to the baggage claim.  
  
"Hey! Don't look at me, I told you I was allergic!" Kagome yelled, as they started to look for their bags.  
  
"Well, in any case," Miroku said finally, as they all stood with their baggage, "How are we supposed to get to our hotel?"  
  
"Hey look!" Kagome pointed, "That guy is holding up a sign with our names on it!"  
  
"Hey! They spelled my name wrong!" InuYasha yelled, as they made their way to where the man in the uniform and hat stood.  
  
"Um… Konnechiwa Minna… Watashi… Bill?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, we can all speak English," Kagome said, looking curiously at InuYasha, "At least I think so…"  
  
"I can speak English too you idiot!" InuYasha yelled, as he picked up Kagome and his bags and following Bill.  
  
"That is such a relief. I don't know much Japanese you know," Bill said, as he led them straight to his sleek black Limo.  
  
"Oh wow! Kaede really out did herself this time!" Sango yelled, as she climbed into the limo, followed by Miroku, InuYasha, and Sango.  
  
"Come now InuYasha, you should have let Kagome in first so she could be closer to Sango," Miroku said, looking at InuYasha, who merely glared at him.  
  
"And have you feel Kagome up like you do Sango, I don't think so." InuYasha said, pulling Kagome with him to the opposite seats in the Limo.  
  
"Uh, thanks…" Kagome blushed at InuYasha's actions, and received the usual "Feh" causing her to laugh.  
  
"Here you have it, the famous Las Vegas strip!" Bill said from the front seat, as they started passing all the lit up hotels and casinos.  
  
"Oh wow!" Sango said, sticking her head out the window, it's even better than the picture!"  
  
"Uh… grrr!" Kagome got frustrated because there were no windows on her side. Opening the sunroof, she stood through the hole in the ceiling and gazed at the beautiful sight, "It's fantastic!"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh my,"  
  
A couple of men whistled at Sango and Kagome when they were stopped at a red light, "Why don't you two lovely girls come perform at out strip club tonight?"  
  
Miroku and InuYasha both sprung into action. Miroku joined Sango, pushing her into the door practically, and stuck his head out the window with her.   
  
"You lecherous fiends need to learn to respect such a lovely lady, ho dare you say such things!" Miroku yelled, putting his hand on Sango's head and making her blush from his kind and un-lecherous action.  
  
InuYasha however, was not as gentle and calm as Miroku. Climbing up through the window, InuYasha glared at the men on the street and practically crushed Kagome to his side, making her turn redder than a tomato.  
  
"You fucking Bastards! If I catch you talking or touching Kagome I will rip you heads off!" InuYasha yelled, and used a gesture he learned from an American movie, called "Flipping someone off", as the car continued on its way.  
  
"Look that must be our hotel!" Miroku pointed to Sango, considering he hadn't removed his head from Sango's window the entire ride.  
  
InuYasha hadn't gotten down from his spot with Kagome on the roof either, "It looks like a toy castle," InuYasha commented, obviously not impressed.  
  
"This is the Excalibur!" Bill exclaimed, as he walked around the Limo and opened the door for his passengers to step out, "The front desk is right through those doors and to your left. I hope you enjoy your stay in fabulous Las Vegas!"  
  
"Yeah… great…" InuYasha grabbed the bags from the trunk, followed by Miroku, and followed the girls through the lobby to the front desk.  
  
"Hi, excuse me, but we would like to check in," Kagome said to the woman at the front desk.  
  
"Welcome to the Excalibur Kagome, here are your room keys," the woman said, but before she could continue, Kagome interrupted her.  
  
"Hey wait! How did you know my name is Kagome?"   
  
"Your driver called us ahead and told us to be expecting you, there is no problem. Now, to get to your rooms you need to take a left from here and pass through the casino. Keep walking until you hit a set of escalators and a set or nickel slots. Make a left here and continue straight until you hit an arch that leads to a set of glass doors and two towers. If you hit the food court then you have gone too far, you will need to turn back and follow the line of Black Jack tables. Once you find the area labeled tower two, take a right and enter the first bank of elevators on the left. Take those to the top floor to your room at the very end of the hall. Any questions?"  
  
The group just gaped at the woman and shook their heads dumbly. After being informed of the restaurants and shops in the hotel, the group made their way through the monstrous casino.  
  
"Miroku! I'm sure the lady said to take a left at the Black Jack tables!" Sango yelled, pointing to the left.  
  
"And I'm sure she said to take a right at the nickel slots!" Miroku yelled back, pointing right.  
  
"Hey look! That arch says Tower two!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing straight ahead.  
  
"See, I told you she really said to take a left at the escalator!" InuYasha smirked triumphantly.  
  
After the elevator ride that seemed to take forever, they finally reached the top floor and headed down the endless corridor until they hit their rooms 20001 and 20002. InuYasha followed Kagome into the room only to bump into her as she stopped in front of the door.  
  
"Oi Wench! What's the deal!?" InuYasha yelled, as Kagome turned around to face him with a frantic look on her face.  
  
"InuYasha… this is a, a , a, a…"  
  
"Spit it out and move out of the way!" InuYasha said, pushing Kagome to the side, and stopping to gape at the room himself.  
  
"A wedding suite!"   
  
A/N: HA HA HA! I am soooo evil! Evil for this cliff hanger and evil because I haven't updated for a while. But, if you'll recall, I was on vacation with my band to California. It generally sucked. I had to be up and ready, on a bus, at six o'clock every morning to do stupid competitions and crap! Then! On the days that we got up early for a supposedly good reason, like going to Disney Land, it was hot as hell and crowded to boot! Anyways, I'm not in a very good mood, needless to say. I caught a cold from someone in band *cough cough weez* My friends bailed on me for my sleep over, one because she has "too much homework" and one because she got bitten by a spider! Arrrrg! Oh well… I think this chapter is slightly longer than the others… for you! Hope ya like, and R&R some idea's and good coments! Arigato Minna-san! 


	8. The evils of weddings and everything on ...

"What the hell is that old bat trying to pull!?" InuYasha yelled, dropping the bags in front of the door and marching over to the bedside table where the telephone was, "I'm gonna call the front desk and straighten this whole thing out!"  
  
Just as InuYasha was about to pick up the receiver, the phone started to ring. Shooting a glance at Kagome, who looked just as confused and dazed, if not more, than he was, InuYasha picked up the phone uncertainly and answered with the very informal, "Yeah?"  
  
"InuYasha, glad to hear you made it safely, how was your flight?"  
  
"Oh, you know it sucked royally and. Hey wait a minute! KAEDE! WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH THESE ROOMS!?" InuYasha barked into the phone, glaring daggers and half expecting the kooky old lady on the other end to see it.  
  
"Calm down InuYasha, I got the best rate for these rooms compared to the others," Kaede said calmly, paying no heed to InuYasha's persistent growling.  
  
"Uh, hold on a sec." InuYasha placed the phone down on the table and closed his eyes. Kagome watched curiously, as he slowly reverted to his human form and picked up the phone again, "alright, now you were saying?"  
  
"I got a better deal on these wedding suits because I simply told them newly weds would be staying in the rooms shortly after they arrived," Kaede said, explaining in an annoyingly calm tone.  
  
"So you told them that Kagome and I were newly weds!? And the same for Miroku and Sango!?" InuYasha yelled, glancing over in Kagome's direction as she thudded to the ground in utter surprise.  
  
"No, I didn't tell them you were newly weds," Kaede said, noting the obvious sigh of relief from InuYasha, "I told them you were planning on getting married in their chapel!"  
  
"You did WHAT!?" InuYasha yelled before he dropped the phone and fainted, quite out of character.  
  
"InuYasha, are you alright? What's wrong with you?" Kagome said, stepping over the dazed Hanyou on the floor, and reaching to grab the receiver, "Kaede, what did you say to InuYasha that made him react like that?"  
  
"Nothing really, just that you are expected to be married at the hotels chapel in two days," Kaede said calmly, receiving a similar reaction from Kagome.  
  
Pissed to no end, InuYasha stood up and gripped the phone so tightly that Kagome was afraid it would break, "Listen you old hag! I refuse to get married to Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, missing Kagome's slightly hurt expression, "I am going to march straight down to the front desk and tell the people that this is all one huge mistake!"  
  
"I am afraid that you cannot do that, InuYasha," Kaede said, not missing the menacing growl coming from InuYasha, "You see, the only reason I was granted such a good deal on these rooms was the fact that I told the hotel that you would be getting married in their chapel. So you see, you must go through with it."  
  
"Grrr! Fine then! Just as long as you know that it will be completely fake and unreal!" InuYasha growled, receiving a shocked look from Kagome, "But I refuse to stay in the same room as Kagome. I will stay in one room with Miroku and Kagome and Sango will share a room."  
  
"I am afraid that is quite impossible as well," Kaede said, noting another of InuYasha's furious growls, "If the maids that clean the rooms were to find women items all in one room and men items in the other, they might become suspicious and then the plan would be up. You would be homeless for a full week and a half," Kaede finished, waiting.  
  
". you are really asking for it old hag." InuYasha growled before he slammed the receiver down and headed over to where Kagome sat, looking out the window.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Kagome said, not bothering to look at InuYasha as he sat down in a chair opposite her.  
  
".We have no choice, unless we can somehow get another hotel room for cheaper than Kaede got," InuYasha said. Looking through the hotel guide book, looking for cheaper rates.  
  
"Don't bother, I already looked," Kagome said, looking at InuYasha, "Apparently some major racing event is going on at a speedway not far from here. All the rooms for every hotel are occupied and they are all outrageously expensive. what if Sango and I shared a room and."  
  
"That won't work, Kaede said they could find out and then we would be roomless." InuYasha said, throwing the book across the room, "we're basically shit out of luck I guess, and our "wedding" is in two days."  
  
Kagome sighed as she rose to her feet and started heading for the door. She informed InuYasha she was going to inform Miroku and Sango of the situation and that InuYasha should unpack. Annoyed that he was being told what to do, InuYasha decided that he would explore the room instead.  
  
Now that he was actually looking at the room in depth, it really was quite a nice room. The walls were covered with pictures of Western Castles and antique looking lights attatched to the walls.. The wall facing the out side consisted of full length windows that gave a great view of the twinkling lights of the strip. The bed, however, was a slight problem. It was only a queen sized bed and it was in the shape of a circle opposed to the standard rectangle. InuYasha scoffed at the poor excuse of a bed that looked like it could only house one human and the giant oval mirror looming directly over the bed.  
  
There was absolutely no couch in sight in the room, so InuYasha had no other place to sleep but the bed or the floor. One round table was situated by the window with the two over stuffed wheelie chairs that Kagome and he had been sitting on moments ago situated on either side. In the other corner of the room by the window was hutch that held a microwave, refrigerator and a cabinet that held either liquor or food.  
  
InuYasha's next destination was the bathrrom, which was a wonder all in itself. One whole side of the bathroom was one large counter and mirrors, complete with hair dryer, coffee maker, and those little convenience shampoos, soaps, and other little things. Across from the counters was a platform with stairs running all the way across made of marble. On one side of the platform was a heart shaped bath, and on the other side was circular shower. Even the toilet looked nice, with it's own little closed in area complete with a curtain to pull across and those cool little chains to flush.  
  
Satisfied that he had seen enough of the room, InuYasha resolved in plopping down on the bed, which was actually quite comfortable, and turning on the flat screen plasma TV that was across from the bed. After flipping through all of the 10 channels they got, 5 of which were actually about the hotel, InuYasha just decided to watch the previews for movies that were rentable in the hotel room. Just as the preview for the Two Towers ended, Kagome walked back into the room, took one look at the bags still lying near the door and sighed.  
  
"InuYasha, I thought I asked you to unpack!" Kagome said, exasperated.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't have to if I don't want to, besides I had better stuff to do," InuYasha concluded, trying to look around Kagome's form, which stood right in his line of sight, "Kagome, your make a better wall than a window, move outta the way," InuYasha said, pushing Kagome to the side.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome huffed, and then proceeded to turn off the TV, "Sango and Miroku said that they're hungry and ready for dinner. I read in the guide book that they have a buffet that's open until 10pm, so lets go eat."  
  
"Humph, fine then, lets go."  
  
"Where the hell is this damn buffet you were talking about Kagome!?" InuYasha yelled angrily, as they passed the same set of baccarat tables for the third time.  
  
"I don't know, everybody keeps saying that it's that way to the left," Kagome said, pointing straight ahead of them.  
  
"Yes well, I don't see anything that resembles a buffet Kagome-san," Miroku said, his gaze slipping to one of the women passing out drinks to the gamblers.  
  
Sango shot Miroku a heated glance, and said louder than necessary, "Well, if somebody wasn't looking at the asses of skimpily dressed waitresses, maybe we would have found the place by now."  
  
"Well, in any case, I'm not really all that hungry, oddly enough," Miroku coughed, looking away from Sango's glare, "Why don't we all enjoy the casino while we're down here?"  
  
"You just want to gamble all your money away is all," InuYasha scoffed, then smirked, a determined look on his face, "I'm in for some gambling myself though."  
  
"Oh great, the big tough men are going into "spend all till poverty stricken mode", this ought to be great," Sango said flatly, eyeing the two guys counting their money.  
  
"Yeah, and the worse part is that we can't leave them alone down here either, seeing as how we only have one key per room, and you need a room key to get into the tower," Kagome sighed, walking over to the guys, Sango in tow, "Sango and I are going to look around for a bit, we'll meet you by the tower in about an hour. Is that okay?"  
  
"No it's not alright!" InuYasha said, abruptly stopping his counting, "You two girls can't go anywhere alone because you might be hit on by some low scum bags."  
  
At this point Kagome looked like her mouth might just hit the floor, while Sango only displayed a look of pure annoyance, saying, "You point is."  
  
"The point is, we cannot allow you two to become the victims of an un worthy beings flattery," Miroku said, who had not looked up from his counting.  
  
"If some bastard starts flirting with you, being the twippy girls that you are, you'll probably start to flirt back, than the jig could be up." InuYasha said, unknowingly shattering Kagome's short-lived hope, and returning to counting his money.  
  
"Fine then, spend your money and lets get going, I don't want to be down here all night!" Sango raged, starting off in the direction of the Craps tables, remembering that's what Miroku wanted to play, with Miroku not to far behind.  
  
"Well then, lets g-." Kagome was stopped in mid stride by a hand firm grasping her wrist, turning she realized it was InuYasha.  
  
"I don't want to play Craps, I wan't to play poker, and the poker tables are thata way," InuYasha said, pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"B-but," Kagome tried to protest but was dragged off regardless by InuYasha.  
  
A/N: Oh, I fell really Mega bad about all this! (sorry, I was playing Lunar 2 Eternal Blue Complete and Lemina talks like that) Anyways, the I really should have updated sooner but those darn pesky writers blocks keep hitting me in the face! I can truly feel for InuYasha gumi though, because you know, everything in the hotels is always through the casino and to the left! And what do you guys think of that wedding huh? Pretty crazy right!? More romantic situations are bound to pop up in the next chapter as the group explores the hotels. like the Venetian for example. anyone who's been to Las Vegas might know what I'm talking about. He he he. Anyways, I'll try to get a new chapter out, but I have to take the dreaded WASL next week. ugh. Jan e and r&r onegai!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, honest! 


	9. The Reason why gambling, alchohol, and f...

"Miroku, will you hurry it up already!? I don't want to be here all night!" Sango yelled impatiently, as she stood with Miroku at the craps table.  
  
"You must be patient Sango, this game requires much concentration," Miroku said, shaking the dice and closing his eyes, turning to Sango, "Do you really want me to hurry up?"  
  
"Well, duh!" Sango turned angrily to face Miroku and glared, "Isn't that just what I've been saying the last five minutes while you've been "concentrating!"" Sango made quotes with her fingers.  
  
"Indeed so," Miroku held the dice out in front of Sango, "Blow on the dice."  
  
Sango just glared at Miroku warily, but finally gave in a blew on the dice. Miroku gave the dice one more shake and thrust the dice across the table. The dice hit the rim of the table with a resounding clatter then fell onto the table showing.  
  
"Seven, a winner!"  
  
"Alright! I am the coolest and it's only because of me that we won!" Sango said, turning away from Miroku and punching a fist into the air.  
  
"Excellent, great job Sango," Miroku said quietly as his hand suspiciously came closer and closer to Sango's back side.  
  
*SMACK!* "You Pervert!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Huh? Hey InuYasha, did you hear something?" Kagome asked, as she sat at a BlackJack table with him.  
  
"Don't distract me wench, can't you see I'm trying to play poker!?" InuYasha yelled, as he pondered on his next move.  
  
"InuYasha! How many times do I have to tell you that this is not Poker, it's BlackJack!" Kagome yelled, exasperated.  
  
"Whatever you call it, so I get it mixed up, it's still gambling!" InuYasha yelled, glaring at the dealer, "I'll stay."  
  
"Um, I think you want another card InuYasha," Kagome said, looking at InuYasha's hand.  
  
"I have a 12, I don't want another card!" InuYasha yelled, glaring at Kagome.  
  
"Yes you DO! Hit me!" Kagome yelled at the dealer, receiving herself a 20 even, "Ha! I'm gonna win!"  
  
"Oh yeah!? Hit me too!" InuYasha yelled, scaring the dealer slightly, but then receiving a 20 as well, "So, it's a draw!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, that makes 21," the dealer said, revealing his hand.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Well, at least we didn't go down in flames, it was only pocket change," Kagome said, eyeing the fuming Hanyou in human form beside her.  
  
"Humph, forget this! I need a drink!" InuYasha started off for the slot machines, Kagome in hot pursuit.  
  
"InuYasha, don't drink too much alright, I don't want anything to happe.n." Kagome looked at InuYasha nervously as he downed three bottles of beer in one go, "Oh, my."  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha barked at the poor girl and held out his hand, "Give five dollars!"  
  
Kagome fumed and glared at InuYasha indignantly, "Geez you've got a lot of nerve! Here I am worrying about you getting drunk, and you demand five dollars!"  
  
"Yeah, just give it to me!" InuYasha said, grabbing the five dollars from Kagome before she could get it out of her purse, and then depositing it into the slot machine, "And, by the way, I'm not the weak human that I look like right now, so I don't get drunk as easily as you would."  
  
"Was that a challenge!?" Kagome yelled, noting the excessive amount of boast in his words, "Just watch this!"  
  
InuYasha's amused expression quickly turned to nervousness as Kagome downed her sixth shot of brandy and a martini in the span of a minute.  
  
"Whoa. what a head russ, see, I told ya I could drink as mush a yuu," Kagome slurred, slouching noticeably.  
  
"Uh, Kagome I'm over here," InuYasha waved, directing her attention away from the plant in her hands.  
  
"Oh yea," Kagome dropped the plant on the floor, and made her way over to InuYasha. Latching herself onto his arm, Kagome stared intently at the machine in front of her and yelled, "HIT ME!"  
  
"Kagome, we're not at the BlackJack table anymore, this game is different," InuYasha sweat dropped, trying to pry Kagome off his arm, only to receive her depositing herself in his lap.  
  
"OOOOOKAAAY! I am gonna win!" Kagome yelled, pulling the lever and hitting the slot machine.  
  
InuYasha looked around Kagome's form at the screen, which read three sevens as the machine started spitting out quarters.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I Broked it!" Kagome yelled, frantically shoving the coins back into the slot, only to receive more coins. After five minutes of this, Kagome gave up and started crying, drawing the attention of everyone around them.  
  
"K-Kagome, it's alright dear," InuYasha cringed, trying to sound convincing, "We actually won, you did it!"  
  
"I did!?" Kagome exclaimed, turning around in InuYasha's lap to face him, "I DID! I WON!" Kagome latched herself onto InuYasha neck and started laughing.  
  
"Y-yes, great job," InuYasha said, after the people started diverting their attention back to what they were doing, "Now can you get of___,"  
  
"Yeah! I am the champ!" Kagome jumped off InuYasha's lap and started dancing around in the aisle, "I am the winn___er___" Kagome crashed to the floor, passing out.  
  
"Oh great." InuYasha sighed in frustration as he picked up the coins, placing them in the bucket by the slot, then picked Kagome up and made his way to the elevators.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"InuYasha! What have you done to Kagome!?" Sango yelled, as she spotted Kagome passed out, and sucking her thumb, in InuYasha's arms as the he made his way to their door.  
  
"I didn't do anything, it's her fault that she got drunk and then spun around like a maniac!" InuYasha yelled, glaring at Sango as he tried to fit the key card into the slot, while holding onto Kagome.  
  
Just as InuYasha managed to open the door, Kagome woke up and shot from InuYasha's arms, passed Sango and into Miroku and Sango's room. Looking utterly confused, Sango and InuYasha followed Kagome into the room only to be met with a surprising and angering sight. Kagome sat latched onto Miroku, on the bed, and was petting his head while Miroku's hand ran up and down her backside. very down her backside.  
  
"Inu-Inu! Wher your cute fuzzy fuzzy ears?" Kagome slurred, as she moved her hands about Miroku's head in search of the "fuzzy fuzzy ears"  
  
"Well Kagome, I am still in human form so." Miroku said, noticing the other presence in the room, "I uh, I mean, Kagome, you have the wrong guy. heh."  
  
"Miroku. HANDS OFF KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled, ripping Kagome from Miroku, despite her resistance, and giving Miroku five hard and resound hits on the cranium(sorry, we're studying bones in Science Class).  
  
"No No No! I want fuzzy ears!" Kagome kicked and flailed her arms, turning in InuYasha's grasp and beating on his chest like a little kid.  
  
" Kagome, chill out! Here!" InuYasha changed into his Hanyou form and then guided Kagome's hand up to his ear.  
  
"Oh! Fuzzy Fuzzy soft!" Kagome exclaimed. Latching her legs around InuYasha's waist and placing her head on his shoulder, she continually stroked his cute ears, bringing out InuYasha's involuntary purr as he carried her out of the room.  
  
Once the other couple was gone, Sango turned towards Miroku, giving off the coldest and most dangerous vibes Miroku ever thought possible. he knew his was in for it now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ugh, I have the worse headache," Kagome moaned the next morning, as the sun hit her eyes. "What the?" Kagome felt something soft, warm, and oddly familiar between her two fingers. Rubbing it some more, whilst trying to figure out what it was without opening her eyes, Kagome was greeted with a low grumble that resembled a motor next to her.  
  
Snapping her eyes open, Kagome looked next to her and noticed InuYasha, laying on his back, with his ear twitching in her fingers. Kagome quickly removed her hand from his ear, receiving a short growl of protest, and shot out of bed and into the bathroom.  
  
InuYasha cracked an eye open as soon as he heard the door slam and smirked to himself. Obviously, Kagome didn't remember anything about last night and it would be so funny to use it against her. While waiting for Kagome to come out of the bathroom, InuYasha decided that he would take Kagome's un-heeded advice and start unpacking his clothes. This tedious task kept him busy long enough for Kagome to come timidly out of the bathroom in a complimentary bathrobe around her body and towel on her head.  
  
"Uh, good morning InuYasha, how are you?" Kagome asked nervously, as she saw the obvious evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, have a headache this morning Kagome?" InuYasha asked sneakily, as Kagome made her way to her suit case.  
  
"Eh. you were awake this morning weren't you. I am so sorry!" Kagome bowed, unconsciously giving InuYasha a birds eye view of her partially exposed chest, making him turn away and blush, "I know how much you don't like your ears being touched, and I somehow had them in my fingers this morning!"  
  
"D-don't worry about it, I couldn't get you to sleep last night without letting you touch my ears so I-I guess I got a l-little used to it," InuYasha said, trying to look away from Kagome as she came closer to her and crouched next to him.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't remember anything like that?" Kagome asked, trying to peer into InuYasha's eyes, only to have him get up and head to the bathroom.  
  
"You got drunk last night and kept touching them, so I just left it alone, but don't think I'll let you do it again!" InuYasha said, opting not to torment Kagome with blackmail after all.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome said, as InuYasha closed the bathroom door, giving her time to get dressed.  
InuYasha was just about to turn on the hot water for his shower when he heard Kagome scream in the other room. Without even giving thought to the fact that he only had a towel wrapped around his waist, InuYasha shot out the bathroom door to meet a very unexpected and slightly unnerving sight.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
A/N: Ta Da! What do you think!? I was so bored that I decided to just pump out another chapter! Oh, and by the way Kikyo(the reviewer, not the real thing) I read your review after I wrote the last chapter, so I didn't take your review into account till now, but Miroku still got beaten up by InuYasha for his lechery, so it's all good, right? Anyways, what exactly did Kagome scream at? You should all guess and maybe be surprised at the actual! Hah Hah! Now, I am going to develop my ideas for the next chapter so I can pump that out soon to! Ja ne! And review too okay? I read and take all of them into account! Thanx bunches!  
  
Disclaimer: Remember, I before E, InuYasha belongs not to me! Ha ha ha! I know I know, don't quit my day job, right? 


	10. InuYasha doesn't ride roller coasters fo...

"Shippo!?" Kagome exclaimed, looking at the little Kitsune that was sitting comfortably in her duffle bag.  
  
"What!" InuYasha walked straight over to the kit and lifted him to eye level by his tail, "Are you doing here!?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Kagome blushed as she was not only inches away from InuYasha, but from his towel also (which was around his waist, if you forgot. attempted humor), and stood up, "Won't your parents be worried about you?"  
  
"I don't have any parents, well, not real ones anyway," Shippo said, hitting InuYasha on the head to be let down.  
  
"Eh? But I don't understand.?" Kagome looked confused as Shippo dropped to the ground and landed on his tail.  
  
"It's simple," InuYasha said, grabbing at his towel and pulling it up before it could fall, "Shippo's parents died and he was put into a foster home, which he hates. He runs away all the time and I usually find him at the school when he's missing from home."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing," Kagome said, crouching and taking Shippo into her arms, "Don't worry, InuYasha and I will take care of you!"  
  
"Hmph, yeah, now we know where all my peanuts went to," InuYasha said, turning around and heading back into the bathroom.(Ha! See! That one fact that has been plaguing you has been revealed!... Actually, most of you probably just forgot or ignored it. oh well)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my! InuYasha, isn't that you martial arts student?" Sango asked, eyeing the little Kitsune as they made their way to the elevator.  
  
"Yes, it's Shippo," InuYasha said flatly, pushing the button for the elevator.  
  
"He snuck into my carry-on duffle bag before we went on the flight and I guess security thought he was a stuffed toy," Kagome said, not really thinking too much off it.  
  
"Didn't you get hungry on that long flight Shippo?" Miroku asked, looking down at the Kitsune, who continually jumped up to push the button.  
  
"No, I ate all InuYasha's travel peanuts, then I ate Kagome's cause she was allergic!" Shippo said, feeling InuYasha's hand push his head down and hold him in place.  
  
"Well, how are we going to explain him to everybody?" Sango asked, as the elevator door finally opened and the crew stepped in.  
  
"Well, we can just say that he's InuYasha's-"  
  
"Oh, what a cute son you have sir!" A lady and her husband stepped onto the elevator and cut Kagome off.  
  
"He's my what.?" InuYasha said, slightly stunned but still annoyed.  
  
"He must be your son, I can see the resemblance and with this young girl also," the woman said, before exiting the elevator with her husband at the 7th floor.  
  
". What the hell was that woman talking about.. SHIPPO!" InuYasha grabbed the back of the Kitsune's shirt and held him at eye level. Shippo had transformed himself to look just like InuYasha except younger, and had Kagome's same brown eye's and complexion.  
  
"Oh wow, he really does look like your son," Sango said, smacking away Miroku's hand subconsciously, as she studied the small boy.  
  
"It would be ridiculous to say he's your brother, which I assume you were going to call him anyways, because he looks too much like you both," Miroku said as the elevator came to an un-noticed stop.  
  
"Well, we'll just change his appearance before anyone sees hi-"  
  
"Sir, you have the most adorable little boy!" Many women waiting for the elevator rushed Shippo and grabbed him away from InuYasha before he could change Shippo's appearance.  
  
"Well, thank you, please give me my son back now," Kagome said, grabbing Shippo from the ladies and blushing at InuYasha's expression, "Well, now we don't have a choice."  
  
"Great!!!! Could this trip just get any worse!?" InuYasha yelled, as he started stomping away through the casino, on the left of course, followed closely by Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"I am sure that it can," Sango said, grabbing onto Miroku's hand as she began to follow after the "family" that was well ahead of them now, "let's go Houshi."  
  
"Yes my sweet!" Miroku said, practically in bliss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you want to eat for breakfast Shippo?" Kagome asked, as the group made their way down the buffet line. (Yay they finally found it! And it was actually to the right O.o)  
  
"I want honey dew mellon, and pancakes, and toast and grapes, and cereal, and."  
  
"Hey! They don't call this all you can eat for you Shippo, you can come back later just move along!" InuYasha yelled, pointing to the long line behind them.  
  
"All right all right!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at InuYasha, as he followed Kagome with his plate.  
  
"Why you little," InuYasha flexed his hands dangerously, before Sango put her hand over them and glared.  
  
"InuYasha, be nice to you son," Sango said, putting emphasis on the word son.  
  
InuYasha just growled and continued to pile food onto his plate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what do we want to do on our first day?" Kagome asked, as they excited the Excalibur and turned out on the Strip.  
  
"I want to go on the roller coasters!" Shippo yelled, jumping into Kagome's arms, as they continued to walk down the road to the New York New York.  
  
"Yeah, we can take Shippo on that one!" Sango said, pointing at the huge red roller coaster that ran through out the hotel.  
  
"Yeah, okay that sounds good," Kagome said, as they entered the building.  
  
"Hey look, it's that one bar on the slide show Kaede was talking about," Miroku said after a while of walking when they came to the bar entrance called Coyote Ugly.  
  
"Hey, what are those hanging from the ceiling?" Sango asked, looking into the circular window in the door, "Are they bras!?"  
  
"And matching panties too, hm." Miroku said, looking over Sango's shoulder.  
  
Kagome sighed as Miroku toppled to the floor having been elbowed in the face by Sango, and said, "Come on you guys, Shippo is too little to go in there, and it doesn't really look open yet anyways. We'll come back later tonight when Shippo is at the hotel. In the mean time, why don't we get in line for that coaster."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sorry squirt, looks like your about 2 feet too short for this one," InuYasha said, looking from the height requirement sign down at Shippo, "Oh well, lets be going then."  
  
"Hold it. hah!" Shippo closed his eyes and was able to shoot his height up to meet the height requirement, making him look like he could be InuYasha's twin brother as opposed to his son.  
  
"You idiot! What if someone saw you!?" InuYasha said through gritted teeth, glaring at Shippo who was now at eye level.  
  
"Don't worry! I made sure nobody was watching! Now lets go!" Shippo said, whose voice, surprisingly, hadn't changed at all.  
  
"Huh? WHAT?! We have to pay for this thing!?" InuYasha yelled, looking at the sign that said, 'this ride costs fifteen dollars per person', "This is ridiculous! It would cost us a fortune to pay for all of us!"  
  
"Calm down InuYasha! You take Shippo on the ride and Miroku, Sango and I will look for information about Las Vegas while we're waiting for you," Kagome said, handing InuYasha $30 and pushing him towards the entrance, "We'll be waiting for you by the exit!"  
  
"You think they'll be alright? I am a little worried for Shippo's safety," Sango said, looking worriedly after the two practically identical boys as they walked to the coaster cars(I wanted to say trains, but I thought it would sound weird. then again it sounds weird right now. oh well).  
  
"They'll be fine," Miroku said, following the hotel attendants around with his eyes, "Now that Shippo is his size, I think InuYasha will back off temporarily."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome walked back to where Miroku and Sango were standing by the exit to the coaster, after just thanking one of the Hotels Attendants.  
  
"Hey, what did you get?" Sango asked, looking curiously at the book in Kagome's hand.  
  
"It's a guide book to Las Vegas!" Kagome said excitedly, flipping open the book, "It has a full detailed map pf the strip, a listing of all the places to go and events held there, and even some coupons to some of the show.s"  
  
"Kagome-sama?" Miroku looked at Kagome quizzically as she suddenly stopped her chatter and looked terrified at something behind Miroku and Sango.  
  
Turning around, Miroku and Sango were met by a sight they never thought they would see. Shippo, who was now back in his chibi InuYasha form(I think I'll call it Inu-chan!), was perched on InuYasha's shoulder, which was completely slack and lifeless. If that wasn't odd enough, InuYasha's face was an unhealthy shade of white and he was "green around the gills" with sunkin glazed over eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome walked cautiously up to InuYasha, as Shippo jumped to Miroku's shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I. don't feel. so good." InuYasha clamped a hand over his mouth after the last word was uttered and made a mad rush to the trashcan that was a few feet behind Kagome.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha!" Kagome ran after him, and helped by holding the hair away from his face, "Be careful, your spell is starting to slip, I can see your Inu ears, although they're only transparent right now."  
  
"Hmmm." InuYasha lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes, making his ears disappear, then looked at Kagome through the corner of his eye, "Where'd Sango and them go?"  
  
"They went to go get some food after you got sick," Kagome said, causing InuYasha to launch into another vomiting fit. Looking at InuYasha in horror, she noticed his ears were now in full sight, even though his hair still retained it's black color. Noticing the increasing amount of attention InuYasha and herself were receiving, Kagome did the only thing she could think of, and that was to throw her arms around InuYasha neck, who was still bend over the trash can, and crush her head over top his ears. "Oh, InuYasha my poor honey, are you going to be okay?"  
  
After being freaked senseless, InuYasha figured out what was going on and tried to play along to thin the crowd, "Yes Kagome, I think I'm alright, thanks."  
  
After the crowd of people thinned and all returned to normal, InuYasha renewed his spell and stood up straight to face Kagome, who was blushing and looking away. Looking away himself, InuYasha blushed and said, "Thanks Kagome."  
  
Surprised that InuYasha would actually thank her, Kagome looked at InuYasha, who was only looking at her from the corner of his eye, and blushingly said, "You're very welcome."  
  
A/N: Oh, fluffyness! . _ -_-; @_@! O.o X_X. Ugh, brain dead. Sorry if this chapter was dumb and bad, but I took the WASL (Washington Assessment for Student Learning) Today, three freaking hours, and now I'm pretty much brain dead. I had a mental break down in Band class today, it was terrible! Anyways, I really wanted to finish this so I wouldn't keep you all in suspense, so sorry if it ended really sucky. well, were you all surprised, it sounded like in your reviews that you didn't have a clue! Speaking of which, THANK-YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! I broke 100 reviews, you guys are the greatest! I love you all and I put fluffy stuff in just for you! Thank-you! Anyways, one final thing and then I'll shut-up for the night. I am going to self-insert myself into the next chapter so I can baby-sit Shippo. Don't freak out, I'll only talk like one line then you'll never have to see me again, but that was basically my only purpose when I went to Las Vegas, to baby-sit my sisters! Anyways, just fair warning. Don't know when the next chapter will be out, depends on how brain dead I am tomorrow. Ja ne and Thank You again you're all the greatest!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind. which is basically dead right now. Oh my gosh, I just have to say it again. THANK-YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!! Gomen, this is a really big deal for me! 


	11. The walk down the strip and the Gondola ...

"So InuYasha, are you sure you're okay now?" Kagome asked, as they searched the simulated streets of the New York New York for Sango, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Yeah I told already that I'm okay, will you quit asking?" InuYasha said, rounding a corner.  
  
"Yeah, but you were really sick back there," Kagome said, looking at InuYasha skeptically, "I am just worried you know."  
  
"Yeah, I got it," InuYasha said, face going slightly red, "Hey, there they are."  
  
"Sango, did you guys eat lunch yet?" Kagome asked, as they approached the rest of the crew at central park (I don't really remember what the places were called in the hotel so I'm guessing).  
  
"Yeah, we had these really good hotdogs from over. InuYasha? Are you going to be okay?" Sango asked, looking past Kagome to the Hanyou who was presently turning green.  
  
"Uh, maybe we shouldn't talk about food and just go to another hotel?" Kagome said, grabbing on to InuYasha's arm and starting towards the exit, "I really want to go the Venetian, I heard it's just beautiful there!"  
  
"I wish to go to the Imperial Palace, I heard they have a sake bar there and I could go for some," Miroku said, only to receive a jab in the ribs.  
  
"You Idiot! We can't go into a bar with Shippo here, he's too young!" Sango yelled, gesturing to the little InuYasha look-alike.  
  
"Is there anywhere you want to go Shippo?" Kagome asked, looking down at the kit, who was holding her un-occupied hand. (A/N: Yeah, InuYasha has the other one! Ha!... What? They have to make it look convincing?)  
  
"I wanna go to Circus Circus!" Shippo said, jumping up and down as they exited the hotel to end up on the strip.  
  
"No way!" InuYasha shot a almost worried glare at Shippo, "No more roller coasters!"  
  
"Calm down InuYasha! We won't make you go on any more roller coasters," Kagome said, patting InuYasha's head, slightly surprised that she could feel his Hanyou ears.  
  
"Yeah, we'll just make Miroku go instead!" Sango piped up, receiving a shocked look from Miroku.  
  
"Excuse me? Why do I have to go?" Miroku asked, giving Sango the best glare he could muster, considering he was face to face with a woman.  
  
"Because if you don't I'll make you sleep on the table again!" Sango yelled, smirking as Miroku winced and rubbed the small of his back, "Hah, how's that for control?"  
  
"Hey InuYasha," Kagome said, getting InuYasha's attention as they stopped at a cross walk, "How come I can feel you. ears?" Kagome said hesitantly, trying not to draw attention to her seemingly odd question.  
  
"It's all just an illusion, " InuYasha said, as they started to walk across the street, "I am still in my full state but my regular features are invisible."  
  
"Oh, I think I get it. Does that mean that you can feel it when I do this?" Kagome let go of Shippo's hand and grabbed onto one of InuYasha's hidden ears, rubbing them.  
  
"Hey, c-cut that out!" InuYasha snapped, whipping his head away from Kagome.  
  
"S-sorry," Kagome said, hiding a laugh behind her hand before reaching down and taking Shippo's hand in her own again.  
  
The fact of the matter was, Kagome had succeeded in making InuYasha moan softly while she rubbed his ears. Now she had gotten him all flustered and he was looking away from her, no doubt blushing. Still, InuYasha didn't seem to take his hand out of Kagome's as they continued walking.  
  
From the back, Sango witnessed the whole thing and said, "You know, they really do look like a family like that."  
  
"Yes they do," Miroku said, subconsciously taking Sango's hand.  
  
Sango started at this, but then, realizing that he really wasn't doing anything rash, just thought better of it and let it alone. I mean, they were supposedly engaged right? They needed to make things convincing too. As long as Miroku didn't get any funny ideas, it was all good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Holy crap," Kagome breathed as they finally entered the Venetian, "How the hell long is the strip anyways, my feet are killing me!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Sango complained, "I just want to sit down and take a breather!"  
  
"Oh oh! Kagome Kagome!" Shippo began to bounce up and down on InuYasha's shoulders.  
  
"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked, glancing at the ecstatic boy.  
  
"I wann ride the boats can we ride the boats!?" Shippo asked, pointing at the gondola ride that ran through the hotel.  
  
"A romantic boat ride with just Sango and I. hm." Miroku stood deep in thought, probably thinking those crazy thoughts Sango was afraid of.  
  
"Well then, Shippo, why don't you ride with us," Sango said, thinking up a quick solution to her dilemma.  
  
Miroku sighed deflated but complied with Sango's wishes and got on the gondola.  
  
"Hey! He's our son why do you get to take him!?" InuYasha yelled, as Shippo waved excitedly at them from the boat.  
  
"Oh InuYasha, if you don't want to go with me then I'll understand." Kagome said, a little crestfallen at InuYasha's actions.  
  
"I-It's not that I just thought since we are supposed to be like a family, Shippo should ride with us," InuYasha said, turning to comfort Kagome.  
  
"Oh, I see," Kagome brightened slightly and started to get into the boat with the help of the gondola driver.  
  
"Here you are sir," The gondola driver offered his hand to InuYasha, which was untaken, and began to take off.  
  
"Look InuYasha! There's Sango and Miroku's boat!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing to the boat coming towards them.  
  
"Yeah, and from the looks of it, I'd say they had an interesting ride," InuYasha commented, as he followed their boat with mild interest as they passed each other.  
  
Miroku, as usual, was sporting a red handprint on his cheek while Sango glared daggers at him. However, the one really unusual thing about the scene was thet all the occupants of the boat, save the driver, were soaking wet.  
  
"Hm, I wonder what happened." Kagome said, facing forward once again as they approached the wide circle of the false river.  
  
"Please excuse me, I must depart here," the driver said slyly, as he jumped out of the boat into the shallow water, "It appears we have a problem with one of our boats. Here sir, all you have to do is row and steer with this oar until you reach the loading dock," the man said, directing InuYasha to the post behind Kagome's bench, "Oh, and sing."  
  
"Sing!? Sing what!? Where are you going buddy!?" InuYasha yelled, holding the oar awkwardly as he watch the retreating man.  
  
"We are experiencing technical difficulties right now, please excuse me you will receive a full refund!" The man yelled back, as he excited the pool and disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Fuck that, I'm not going to sing!" InuYasha said, noticing Kagome flinch slightly at his poor word choice, "sorry."  
  
"S'ok, I should be used to it, what with working in a bar and all," Kagome said, smiling lightheartedly up at InuYasha as he began to steer the boat, "but all these people are waiting for a show and you have to give the public what they want," Kagome gestured to all the people who stood around the pool, waiting anxiously.  
  
"But I can't sing if my life depended on it, and anyways what the hell am I going to sing!?" InuYasha said, glaring at the people, who only glared back.  
  
"Oh, come on InuYasha, you know you're a good singer, just do it!" Kagome said, beaming up at him with that smile that made him agree to everything.  
  
"*Sigh* fine! But you have to sing with me," InuYasha smirked triumphantly at Kagome, who looked like a fish out of water with her mouth gaping.  
  
"Are you crazy!? I can't sing!" Kagome said, but giving up when she knew she had no way of winning, "Fine, what do you want to sing?"  
  
"Truthfully? I want to sing row row row your boat and get it over with, but I don't think they'll appreciate that," InuYasha said, nodding over to the now annoyed looking faces.  
  
"Yeah, here, I start and you can duet me. or something like that," Kagome said, clearing her thought, "I've walked so long I can't remember, where was my home-"  
  
"The distant faces fade away, I'm always on my own," InuYasha caught onto Kagome's song and started to sing with her.  
  
"Well that was quite possibly the most embarrassing experience I have ever had to endure," Kagome said, as InuYasha rowed the boat back towards the exit. (A/n: Yes yes, I know I skipped the whole song, but I don't want this to be a song fic. and besides, you know most of you would probably just skip over the song anyways, that's what I usually do anyways.^_^)  
  
"Well, you sang pretty well, considering you got a large round of applause and many encores," InuYasha said, bowing down closer to Kagome to avoid hitting his head as they passed under the bridge.  
  
"Yeah well, I saw lots of swooning girls after your performance as well," Kagome said, grinning when InuYasha's face contorted into one of disgust.  
  
"Yeah, fan-girls, who needs them?" InuYasha said, standing up again and continuing to row.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, we're going to a show tonight, huh?" Kagome asked from Sango and Miroku's bed, as Sango brushed her hair out after emerging from the shower. (okay, I'll bet that was a run-on sentence ^_^;)  
  
"Yup, Miroku got tickets to see a bunch of showgirls hike up their skits and show off too much flesh," Sango huffed, continuing to brush her hair, "Stupid jerk."  
  
"About that," Kagome grinned, looking at Sango in the mirror, "How did you all three end up soaking wet?"  
  
"Miroku was trying one of his maneuvers to feel me up so I slapped him, only I slapped him so hard that I made the boat tip slightly and both of us went toppling in the water." Sango said bitterly, glaring down at her hand as she squeezed the handle of her brush so hard, Kagome was afraid it might snap in two.  
  
"Okay, but that doesn't explain how Shippo got dowsed too," Kagome said, sighing visably as Sango eased up and looked back at her.  
  
"Shippo thought we were playing around and he jumped in too," Sango said, continuing to brush her hair out.  
  
"Yes, Shippo is quite a character!" Kagome laughed, lapsing into thought, "But, he does pose a problem. We need a babysitter for him, I don't want him subjected to the show we're going to."  
  
"Yeah, Miroku and InuYasha are on that right now," Sango said, putting down her brush and starting for her clothes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, now what do we do?" InuYasha sighed, as he, Miroku and Shippo wlaked through the casino.  
  
"Well, I say we just take him with us," Miroku said, gesturing to the little kit holding InuYasha's hand, "He's bound to see a show like that some time in his life."  
  
"Miroku you idiot!" InuYasha said, glaring at the man next to him, "he's too young to be exposed to the stuff you like. Kagome and I don't want him to turn out like you."  
  
"Jeez, the way your talking about it, you'd think that you really were a family," Miroku smirked, watching InuYasha in amusement, "but I guess you will be soon enough. One more day.."  
  
"Just shut-up and concentrate on the problem at hand!" InuYasha yelled, blushing at Miroku's comment, "We need to find a babysitter for Shippo-"  
  
"Oh great! I get stuck with the kids again while you get to go have fun!?" A girl yelled from across the room, "I hate Las Vegas at my age!"  
  
"Yes, well you're too young to do anything really, you don't have a choice," a woman said, apparently her mother.  
  
"Ohh! Fine then, be that way!" The girl yelled in frustration, throwing her hands in the air and storming away in the opposite direction.  
  
"I think we just found our babysitter," InuYasha smirked, hurrying in the direction the girl went.  
  
"Pardon me miss," Miroku said, as they finally reached the young teenager.  
  
"Yadda Yadda Yadda, what do you wan. Holy Flib!" The girl yelled, staring wide eyed at the two boys in front of her.  
  
"Flib.?" InuYasha looked confused at the girls odd word choice, but just shook it off, "anyways, we were wondering if you would mind watch Shi- my son tonight."  
  
"Huh? You mean him?" the girl asked, looking at the boy that was cowering behind InuYasha's leg, "sure I guess, I don't have anything better to do tonight!"  
  
"Uh, okay," InuYasha looked nervously at the girl who clenched her fist furiously before her face, "I'm InuYasha and I'll drop my son off at your room at about seven, is that okay?"  
  
"Dog- Demon?" the girl said, translating InuYasha's name to his surprise, "yeah sure, I'm in room 6574 in tower two. Just call me Jenn."  
  
"Uh, okay then. Thank-you very much," InuYasha said, bowing.  
  
"Iie, zen-zen," the girl said absentmindedly, walking away.  
  
"Geez, what a strange girl," Miroku commented, as the girl retreated towards the arcade.  
  
"Hm, I'll say.," InuYasha said, "lets head back to our rooms now."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
A/N: well, there you have it! Shippo is here and so am I! Now, I'll bet you're all thinking that I am really strange now huh? Well, I really am, and I'm like that in real life! In fact, Flip is my new word of the week! Last week it was. nahi, I think. Anyways. INUYASHA! HOW DARE YOU SAY FANGIRLS ARE USELESS! InuYasha: . um. okay. Hah! Well, glad you guys seem to like my story so far, I might even hit 200 reviews, in which case I'll probably hit the ceiling in ecstasy! Go for it! Oh, and about putting the disclaimer at the end, it's because it's really the last thing I think about writing, so It kinda makes sense right? And, how many people actually read my disclaimers, most of them are stupid anyways. Oh, and just to give a good excuse, I've been bogged down with school work (I have an F in math) and my computer won't let me upload documents into Fanfiction.net! It's so annoying!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not sanity. The song, incase you were curious, was called. uh. crap I don't remember! Well, its an Escaflowne song from the movie. I'm to lazy to look it up. I don't own that either though, in case you didn't know ^_^ Ja!  
  
" 


	12. How the slut ruins everything

"Damnit, what the hell is taking those two so long to get ready!?" InuYasha yelled impatiently, as Miroku and him stood outside of Miroku and Sango's room waiting on Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Well, women generally do take longer to get ready than us men do," Miroku said, picking a piece of lint off of his sleeve.  
  
"And I can't believe I let you convince me to wear this stupid monkey suit!" InuYasha fumed, tugging at his tie and making it come lose, "It's not like this is a really big special... occasion..."  
  
InuYasha trailed off as he noticed Kagome standing in the door way smiling shyly at him. She looked just like he pictured her in his day dream with her long slender legs shown off from under her dark green knee length dress. Just the sight of her legs was enough to constrict InuYasha's chest, but the fact that Kagome's chest was shown off in the sleeveless neckline made InuYasha feel like he was suffocating.  
  
"InuYasha, what are you complaining about now huh?" Kagome asked teasingly, as she walked up and fixed his tie for him, "There. If you keep tugging on it like that, it might just break."  
  
"F-feh!" InuYasha looked away indignantly, hiding his blush behind his ink black hair.  
  
"My My Kagome-sama, what a lovely brooch you are wearing today," Miroku said, only to be smacked in the head by the un-noticed Sango.  
  
"I noticed that you were also admiring the area around which Kagome's necklace hangs Houshi," Sango said, glaring pointedly at Miroku as he straightened and tried to feign ignorance, "You can't pull the wool over my eyes."  
  
"Sango, I am hurt that you would think so lowly of me," Miroku said, giving Sango a quick once-over, or maybe not so quick.  
  
"Spare me!" Sango huffed, glaring at Miroku as his eyes trailed up and down her tight fitting crimson dress that went down to her feet and the rather showy v-neck at her breast.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome walked up to seemingly oblivious hanyou and tapped him on the shoulder, "did you find a sitter for Shippo?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in the room watching TV," InuYasha mumbled, walking to open their own suite, "Hold on, I'll get him."  
  
"Wow! Kagome you look so pretty!" Shippo bounded out of the room a few seconds later, instantly latching onto Kagome's neck.  
  
"Oh, well thank you Shippo!" Kagome said, hugging the little kit to her, "now lets be going, shall we?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright now Shippo, remember what we told you," Kagome said, as she held Shippo's hand and they walked down the corridor and approached room 6574, "you need to keep your disguise up and be polite to the young lady."  
  
"No fighting with the little girls... unless they start beating on you first, then you have no choice," InuYasha said, receiving a glare from Kagome, "Alright, no fighting period, you got that?"  
  
"Yes Mother, Yes Father," Shippo said, smirking at his surrogate parents faces.  
  
"Hello, welcome to my life, not gratuity is necessary please leave your child at the door," Jenn answered the door with a bored expression on her face.  
  
"Um, thanks alot, Shippo will be no trouble at all," Kagome said, bowing to the girl, who bowed back, before turning to leave.  
  
"So kid, come in and join the chaos that is going to get me into so much trouble," Jenn said, leading Shippo into the room where her sisters tore the room apart.  
  
"I hope everything will be alright," Kagome said, as InuYasha escorted her to the front entrance where Sango and Miroku waited.  
  
"He'll be fine," InuYasha said, looking around for Sango and Miroku, "We should probably be more worried about that girl and her little sisters if you ask me."  
  
"Hm... I'm sure they'll be okay," Kagome said, latching onto InuYasha's arm, making him blush, "So, going to eat dinner before we go to the show?"  
  
"What are you crazy!?" InuYasha said, as they reached the elevator where Miroku and Sango were waiting, "These damn tickets cost us a fortune and we're not spending anymore money on you girls tonight!"  
  
"Oh give it a rest InuYasha," Miroku said, as the elevator door opened, "You know damn well that dinner is included with the show, so you shouldn't worry about anything Kagome-sama!"  
  
Sango looked skeptical, "What could possibly be served that's good to eat at a strip show!?"  
  
"It's not a strip show Sango! It is a wonderful showing of culture!" Miroku said defensively as the elevator started to descend.  
  
"Oh give it a rest Miroku!" Sango said in exasperation, "We all know that the only reason we're going to this show is because it's the only one that you guys could get tickets for! And the fact that there are women with hiked up skirts!"  
  
"Well... At least we're getting out... It could be worse they could be forcing us to gamble again," Kagome said as they exited the elevator.  
  
"Never again!" InuYasha said suddenly, getting everyone's attention, "We are never gambling ever again..."  
  
"Um... Okay, whatever you say InuYasha..."  
  
"Alright Mr. Event Planner... How are we getting to this great show of culture?" Sango asked as the exited the hotel into the parking lot.  
  
"Right there," Miroku said, pointing to two occupied parking spaces.  
  
"Are you serious!? You rented a two seat convertible and a motorcycle!?" Sango yelled, smacking Miroku upside the head, "What the hell were you thinking!?"  
  
"Hey Hey Hey! At least we got you a damn ride! You could be walking right no if it weren't for us!" InuYasha yelled, deciding to side with Miroku for once and sitting on the Motorcycle, "So either shut up and get on a vehicle or start walking!"  
  
Sango glared at InuYasha before she curtly turned and sat in the passengers side of the convertible. Miroku smiled widely and took the drivers side before inserting the key and starting out of the parking lot.  
  
"Okay InuYasha, we'll meet you there!" Miroku called back before he exited the parking lot to do battle with the horrendous traffic of the strip.  
  
"Um... I guess I'm riding with you then..." Kagome approached InuYasha tentatively as he put on his helmet and revved up the engine getting a feel for the bike.  
  
"Seems that way, get on," InuYasha said, tossing Kagome a helmet with an arrow and a rose on it and then gesturing her to sit behind him, "Unfortunately Miroku didn't get us a two seated so you'll have to squeeze."  
  
"Um... okay..." Kagome hopped on the bike behind InuYasha and tried to stay as far to the back as possible by holding onto the back of the seat, "Is that okay?"  
  
"Keh, that's fine by me," InuYasha said, revving the engine again before kicking his feet off the ground and starting off at a rather high speed, "Watch your feet."  
  
"Wahh!" Kagome lifted her feet up and immediately slid forward and latched herself to InuYasha, pressing her cheek to his back and closing her eyes.  
  
InuYasha blushed at Kagome's contact but ignored it and started into traffic. Now, being the rather impatient hanyo he is, InuYasha doesn't really stand for traffic, so he immediately started weaving through the traffic and continually speeding up to prove his point.  
  
"InuYasha, I think this is illegal...!" Kagome said, clutching InuYasha tighter as people in cars honked their horns and yelled curses at them, "And I really don't think these people are appreciating it!"  
  
"Shut-up you bastards! Just keep you damned mouths shut!" InuYasha barked back at the cars and flipping them off, as he continued to speed through traffic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Miroku, finally decided to join us have you?" InuYasha said mockingly as Miroku and Sango walked to the entrance of the theater.  
  
"Well, unlike you two vigilantes Sango and I actually abide by the law and sit in traffic," Miroku said coolly to InuYasha while walking past him.  
  
"Oh you know that you are just jealous and would've done the exact same thing!" InuYasha sneered before following Miroku in to their table in the front row.  
  
"Oh of coarse we're in the front row!" Sango threw her arms in the air, "If this was actually a respectable show, they would've probably settled for dead in the back and behind a freaking' pole!"  
  
"Hm, I guess so," Kagome said, taking her seat next to InuYasha and Sango.  
  
"Hey, Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked, looking at Kagome worried, "You seem so quiet and timid tonight. Is something the matter?"  
  
"Um... Well, I guess it could be that I'm still in shock from InuYasha's driving habits!" Kagome smiled and then looked down at her hands in her lap, "But... I just have a feeling that..."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our show tonight!" a man in a tacky blue suit walked onto the stage and started to announce what they were to be expecting that night and starting the show off.  
  
"Oh god... if this isn't the tackiest show I've seen in my life, god strike me down right now..." Sango said, after watching twenty minutes of can-can girls kicking up their boots.  
  
"Well, at least the food is good," Kagome said, pushing around the food on her plate and trying to avoid looking up at the stage.  
  
"And now ladies and gentle men... the moment you've all been waiting for!" The announcer said from off stage as the lights went off and a single spotlight shown on center stage, "the lovely Japanese beauty!"  
  
"Oh My God!! There is no way! Is that!?" Sango stood up in her chair as a woman with really long black hair walked onto the stage with practically nothing on.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Miroku stood up as well as whistles could be heard coming from the audience.  
  
"Huh... but... that girl... who...?" Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango and then to InuYasha who had the look of someone who'd seen a ghost on his face, "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Ki-Kikyo..."  
  
"Huh? That. that's Kikyo?" Kagome looked at the girl on the stage as she began to sing some song about having sex and freak dancing with a pole.  
  
"Damn. this must be what she meant about going into acting. I always thought she was a slut but man. Ah!"  
  
Miroku was punched incredibly hard from the side by a very angry InuYasha who stood over him menacingly, "Don't you ever say anything about Kikyo you goddamned hentai."  
  
"InuYasha!" Sango yelled indignantly as she knelt to help Miroku up, "that was completely un-called for! Just chill out okay!? This has come as a shock for all of us!"  
  
"Feh!" InuYasha turned around and started for the back entrance of the stage, knocking out the guard, after Kikyo had finished her act.  
  
"Damn it. that jerk is completely nuts. he should have guessed Kikyo would end up doing something like this and just forget about her." Sango said spitefully as she helped Miroku to his feet.  
  
"Yes but it is always hard to just give up on someone you once loved," Miroku said matter-of-factly, "I don't think we can even start to understand what he's going through right now."  
  
Kagome sat in her seat speechless listening to Sango and Miroku's conversation as if she didn't even exist. And then her thoughts drifted to InuYasha and tears welled up in her eyes. Kagome wiped at her eyes furiously and cursed herself for being so stupid. She didn't even understand why she was crying or why exactly her chest felt constricted in pain. All that she knew for certain was that she needed to get out of that theater, away from Sango and Miroku, and away from InuYasha right now.  
  
Sango looked up at her conversation with Miroku as the chair next to her was knocked to the floor empty and just in time to see Kagome speeding out the door with tears in her eyes, "Kagome!"  
  
". Hm. I get it." Miroku said solemnly as Kagome completely disappeared from the theater and Sango slumped back into her chair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome quickly parked the motorcycle in a spot and started walking quickly towards the large illuminated castle tower. As soon as she entered the doors she made a beeline for the elevators and forcefully pushed the button and waited for the elevator to open. When the elevator doors slid open what seemed like hours later, Kagome stomped in and slapped the six button, not bothering to wait for any other people who might want to get on as well to get on. As soon as the doors closed Kagome pressed her forehead to the cool metal surface over the button pad and tried to stop her flow of tears and regain any sense of composure that she could muster.  
  
After she was fairly certain that she could maintain a cool façade and a normal voice, Kagome walked out onto the sixth floor and to door 6574 and knocked on it quietly. She was met with a sight that on a normal day would have made her burst out laughing but tonight was different; she only looked surprised at the disheveled looking little girl who looked like she had a bad experience with a toaster that answered the door.  
  
"Get back in bed or I'll get Shippo-chan to give you a once more with his foxfire!" Jenn said laughingly at the girl as she walked to the door, "Oh Hello! Come to pick up Shippo alread. hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine thanks," Kagome said smiling sadly as she greeted Jenn, "Was Shippo good? He didn't cause any trouble did he?"  
  
"Oh no! Not at all he was a great help!" Jenn smiled broadly as she called Shippo to the door, "He's a very nice little boy!"  
  
"Well, I'm very grateful that you could watch him for us miss," Kagome picked up a very sleepy Shippo and bowed to Jenn, holding out a twenty, "For your troubles."  
  
"Iie," Jenn said, shaking her hand at the money and gently pushing the bill back at Kagome, "You keep it. and I hope whatever is bothering you is resolved."  
  
Kagome bowed again and then headed back upstairs to her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe that Kagome had the nerve to take off with the motorcycle like that!" InuYasha ranted as him, Sango, and Miroku made their way back to the hotel room.  
  
"I think you got off lucky InuYasha," Sango said curtly, "if it were me in this situation I would beat the crap out of you."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" InuYasha ranted as they stepped out of the elevator and onto their floor, "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"InuYasha you are so blind that it's sad," Miroku said thoughtfully as he began to open his hotel room door.  
  
"Yeah okay, whatever Mirok.. Hey!" InuYasha yelled indignantly as the door remained closed, "What the hell Kagome! Open the door!"  
  
"Go away InuYasha! You're not allowed to come in!" Shippo yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
"What!? You little brat open up right now before I break down the door!" InuYasha yelled, banging his fist on the door to prove his point.  
  
".Please go away InuYasha." Kagome's timid and sad voice came to the door and InuYasha could tell that her forehead was pressed against it.  
  
"Kagome what's your problem huh?! You're being stupid!" InuYasha yelled through the door before being pushed away by Sango.  
  
"You! Go watch TV with Miroku or something!" Sango yelled before knocking quietly on the door," Kagome, can I come in and talk to you?"  
  
Kagome timidly opened the door and allowed Sango to come in. InuYasha's eyes met with Kagome's for a brief moment and InuYasha was able to see the pain and sorrow etched clearly into them. They were blood shot and tear trails could be see clearly on her cheeks.  
  
"Come on InuYasha, lets go learn how to play poker," Miroku said, pulling InuYasha by the arm into his room.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
A/N: *holding up a shield and decked in full armor* OMG! DON'T KILL ME!!! I have a slightly reasonable excuse I suppose. actually it isn't all that good. See, I had run into a wall. Yeah, a writers wall. You know, I hit the damn thing so hard that I went into a coma and I just now woke up. yeah. ahem. anyways. I am so incredibly bored these days that I might just be compelled to write through my writers block. I did through this chapter, that's why it sucks. I will hopefully get the next chapter out soon so just sit tight, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I bought all the characters on e-bay but I have some up for sale. Yeah, anybody want to bid anything for Kikyo? Yeah, she's always ruining my perfect plots with her incessant meddling! Just because she's a bitch in the show, do you think that gives her the right to mess with Kagome and InuYasha's blossoming love in my story too!? Man. anyways, you can have her. .Alright so I don't really own anything but I'm sure you already knew that didn't you?  
  
Next Chapter: The happiest day of her life. is it really? 


	13. AN: Only an apology sorry

Oh man! You guys I'm so sorry I feel so awful! And I bet you thought that this was a chapter too huh? Man. I feel like the worst scum on earth! Well. I want you to know that I've tried approaching it several times and I've gotten pretty far but I'm just. blocked as to how to finish this chapter! Well, I have a vague Idea and if I wanted to I could probably put the chapter out right now. or. when I get home from school in any case. he he he. Well anyways, I suppose I could do that but the chapter would be. not as long as I would like it to be. Oh what the hell. Just for you guys I'll go home and work on it. Just forget about math I hate it anyways!!!! LOL!. um. yeah okay. Sorry about that I'm just sorta. in pain right now and crazy things make me. for get about it. I curse myself for being a girl and other girls know what I'm talking about -_-;.  
  
Okay so you can expect a new chapter within the next couple of days and another really long drawn out apology too. I suppose you can thank my incredibly boring creative writing class fir getting me to think about this ^_~. Well catch you later and you guys rock out loud!!! 


End file.
